Journey to the Past
by Ashelonimacaroni
Summary: Liz goes to a local bookstore and she finds a journal that belongs to Cain Hargreaves. This journal is no ordinary journal. It leads Liz to meet Cain in person every night. CainxOC Rated-T for language Chapter 25 is up!
1. Chapter I

Journey to the Past

Chapter One

Finding the Journal

I walked down the streets of London to a local book store. It takes me a couple minutes from my hotel. I walk in and you can tell it was old, by the victorian designs around the store.

I look around and saw a huge collection of books for a small store and see first edition books of Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan and The Grimm Fairy Tales. Then, I notice a small thin book.  
It looked like a journal to me. I open it up and theres a name on it. The name was Cain C. Hargreaves.

I decided to buy the journal and the Alice in Wonderland book. I head to the counter to check out and this old lady comes out from the back. This lady looked like she was born in the stone age or something because she was old.

"Is this all?" she asked

"Yes" I said smiling.

"That will be fifty-seven ninty-five." she said looking at the cash register

I payed her and was about to leave when she grabbed my arm and said "Be careful with that journal. It will bring great danger to you."

I gave her a confused look and said "Ok" and walked out very fast.

I walked a couple blocks from the store, when I stopped and thought to myself 'What a crazy old lady.' looking at the journal.

"What did she mean by that anyway?" I asked myself.

I decided not to really care about it and walked back to the hotel.

I get back to the hotel and it's around ten o' clock. I go to the elevator and press the sixth floor button and go straight to my room.

I get into my room and set the books on the chair and go and change my clothes. I grab my Snoopy PJ pants and a Snoopy t-shirt and go change.

I finish changing and lay on the bed and turn on the t.v. I flip through the channels and there's nothing good on. I decide to grab one of the books from the chair. I grab the Alice in Wonderland book first, but I decided to grab the journal.

I go and sit on my bed and open the journal. When a picture fell out. I grabbed it and it was a black and white pictue of a little girl and a young man. 'He must be Cain. He looks kind of cute.' I said looking at the picture.

I put the picture down on the night stand and start to read the journal:

Last night I buried my pet bird. I think father killed it. He always takes away my favorite things...

I look at it and there was nothing else written. I look through the whole journal and there's nothing written in this whole thing.

"I payed for this thing and there's nothing else written in it! That's bullshit!" I yelled throwing the book across the room.

Thinking to myself 'I'm going to return that book tomorrow and get my money back'

I laid down on my bed, trying to not get mad about my disappointment about the journal. I turn the light on the night stand off and go to sleep.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter Two

The First Meeting

I wake up and notice I'm not in my hotel room anymore, but somewhere outside because I felt the wind blowing.

'It's really cold out here.' I decide to walk around to see where I was and notice the fountain that was in the garden of the hotel.

'So I'm somewhere in the hotel garden, but how did I get here.'

I start walking to the back of the hotel and see if I can get in. I see the back of the hotel, but its different from before. Then, I hear something digging through something. I walk closer to the digging sound. When I heard sobbing through the bushes in front of me.

I walk around the bushes and see a little kid digging in the dirt. I decide to speak up.

"Hey kid!" I said scaring him a little.

'Wait! Him? Why is a boy wearing a nightgown?'

Not paying attention to him. He starts staring at me.

"Who are you?" he asked giving me a weird look.

I look down at him and say "My name is Liz Meyer. What's your name?" I said kneeling down smiling at him.

He gave me a shy look and said " My name is Cain Hargreaves."

I looked at him and said to myself 'Where do I know that name?'

Then, I remembered and yelled "No!" scaring him.

Then, I heard footsteps coming closer. He grabbed my hand and told me to hide. I ran behind the bushes and peeked through and saw a tall man with white hair talking to Cain.

Then, Cain collpased into his arms and when he did I saw blood going down his back, but Cain pulled away. Then, I heard another voice and saw a man that looked a little like Cain. He grabbed Cain and dragged him away into the the building.

I just sat there thinking of what just happened. I waited for fifty minutes and I saw the man with white hair walking around looking for something. I was him coming closer to where I was. I was about to run when he yelled "Wait!".

I looked at him and said "What?".

He walked over to me and said "Please, Miss. Come with me. Lord Cain wants to see you.".

I gave him a confused look and said "Ok. Where is he?" looking around the garden.

He smiled and said "He is inside the mansion." pointing to the building behind him.

I looked at the building and it looked a little bit like Dracula's castle then, a hotel. So, I said to him "He's not a vampire is he." giving him a scared look.

He looked at me and started to laugh and said " No, he's not. Now please come with me before anyone sees you"

We started walking through the back of the mansion. I looked around and saw victorian style around the whole building. He stopped me and pulled me behind a curtain. He told to be quit. That's when I hear a familiar voice. It was from the man that looked like Cain. I heard him call the man Lord Alexis.

I heard footsteps walk away from us and I stepped out of the curtain and asked "Who is he?"

The man with white hair answered back "That is Lord Alexis. Cain's Father."

I looked at him and said "Oh! That dude seems like a dick"

He gave me a strange look and said "Dick?".

"It means jerk." I said.

He was still giving me a confused look, but I don't think he really cared because he started walking down the hall and stopped at the door on the left. I followed and he opened the door and I saw Cain sitting at the desk in the room. I walked in with the white haired guy behind closing the door very quickly.

That's when Cain spoke. "Riff, did father see her?" looking at me.

He said "No."

Cain smiled and said "That's good."

I looked at both of them and said "What is going on here? I'm really confused."

That when I saw a bright light, but they didn't see they just started looking at me with a scared look in their eyes. I closed my eyes because the light was hurting them. I opened my eyes and noticed I was in my hotel room again and it was morning.

'That was a weird dream. It felt so real.' I noticed the journal was still on the floor where I threw it. I picked it up and opened it and noticed there was more written in it and my name was in it.

"What's going on?" I screamed dropping the journal on the floor.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter Three

Returning the Journal

After my little scream fest. I go to the closet and grab my true love fairy t-shirt and then, I go to the dresser and grab a pair of tripp red plaid stripes capris. I take the clothes into the bathroom and I take a shower.

I get out of the shower and change into my clothes. I get out of the bathroom and notice my bed is straighten.

'The maid must have came already.' I noticed the journal on the desk. I grab it and put it on the bed. I looked through my bag and found my T.U.K red plaid creeper sneakers. I put them on grabbed the journal and headed out to go to the book store.

I walked down the block and walked into the book store. I rang the bell on the desk and the old lady from last night came out.

"Well, Hello dear. How have you been?" she said in that creepy voice

"Don't give me that you old hag. What is with this journal. It had nothing it, but a few sentences last night. Now, it has four whole pages full." I said slamming the journal on the counter.

She smiled and said "I already told you that journal would bring danger."

"It's not dangerous. It's a weird journal. I want my money back." I said handing her the journal back.

"I'm sorry no refunds." she said walking into the back.

"Get back here you old hag, now!" I said yelling to her.

I waited for a couple of minutes and she didn't come and I was already late for rehearsal. So, I left the journal on the counter and left.

I go back to the hotel and run to my car and head for the concert hall where my band was playing at.

It takes me thirty minutes to get to the concert hall and I was so happy because I was the first one there. Then, I see Johnny the drummer.

"Hey Johnny. Where's Michelle, and Anthony" I asked, when he was walking up on the stage.

"Michelle is coming, but I have some bad news. Anthony broke his arm when he was skateboarding, yesterday." he said helping set the drums up.

I just looked at him with disbeif. "Now, we don't have a base player." I said

"Don't worry about that. Last night I put an ad. on our site. Telling anyone in London that played base come down for an adution." he said showing me on his phone.

"Well, that's good, but this says tomorrow." I said showing him the date.

"Ohh! Yeah! Ok, so let's wait for Michelle and go see Anothony." he said. I handed him back his phone.

'Alright!" I said smiling. That's when Michelle came and we left.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter Four

Telling of the Journal

We go to Anthony's hotel room and see how he's doing. Michelle and I brought Flamin' Hot Munches and Orange Soda.

"Hi Anthony!" we all yelled

"Hi guys." he said laying in his bed.

I sat the Munches and orange soda on the desk near the bed. Johnny and Michelle sat on the couch. I sat on the end of the bed.

"So... how are you feeling?" I asked him

"Ok. The doctor said I had to keep the cast on for four weeks. Sorry." he said.

"Don't worry. Johnny posted an ad. on our website. Looking for a base player in London." Michelle said

"How are going to find a good base player in just three days and make them learn all our song." he asked in disbeilf

"Who knows?" I said not really caring, but mostly thinking about my dream from last and why I'm thinking about it. I don't know.

"Hey Liz. What are you thinking about?" Anthony asked

I looked at him and then, at Michelle and Johnny.

"If I tell you guys, you promise not to think I'm crazy." I said to them.

"We promise!" They said

"Ok. I went to this local book store last night and I found an Alice in Wonderland book and also this journal. So, I bought them. I started reading the journal and I found this picture in it." showing the picture of Cain and the little girl.

Then, Michelle said taking the picture away from me "Wow! He's hot!"

"Can I get on with the story Michelle." I said grabbing the picture from her hands.

"Fine, fine." she said sitting back in the couch.

"Well, I started reading the journal and there were only a few sentences in it. So, I went to bed after tossing the journal against the wall. That's when I had a dream about what I read in the journal and some other stuff. When I woke up in the morning. I grabbed the journal and there was like four pages full and my name was mentioned in it." I said

After I finished they just looked at me like I was crazy. That's when Michelle started up on a different subject. I didn't talk for the rest of the night. It was around eleven o' clock and Michelle and Johnny decided to leave.

After they left, I cleaned Anthony's room up for him.

It only took me thirty minutes and I was about to leave, when Anthony said " I believe you, Liz."

"Thanks, Anthony. I'm glad you do." giving him a kiss on the cheek and left for my room.


	5. Chapter V

Chapter Five

Finding the Journal, Again

I get to my room and go and change in to my pj's. I grab a white tank top and a Bob Marley hoodie and sweat pants that say bowlin' on the butt. I walk into the bathroom and change into the clothes. I get out and walk to the bed when I see something I thought I wouldn't see again. It was the journal!

"No fucking way! How did this get here?" I said grabbing the journal from the bed. I flip through it and see that more pages were filled. I decide to read some of it and it mentions my name a couple of times after the four pages I read. It also mention the called Riff that helped me. Then, I see a new name Merry Weather and it says she was Cain's half sister.

'She must be the little girl in the picture.' I said to myself going to my pants and grabbing the picture from my pocket.

I walk back to my bed and grab the journal and the last pages at the end of the tragedy of miss pudding.  
'Wow! Cain brings a lot of bad luck everywhere he goes. I feel bad for him.' I closed the journal and put it on the night stand turned off the light and went to sleep.

I wake up and notice I'm in a hallway. "Why am I in a hallway?"

I said looking around and I see someone I thought I wouldn't see again. It was Riff and he was running the room down the hall opposite me. Then, I saw a man with long white hair and glasses go into the room.

'Not Again!' I said to myself.

"Who are you?" I hear from behind me. I look behind me and see a man pointing at me.

"Me?" I said pointing to myself

"Yes you. You can't be in here?" he yelled probably making everyone in the house hear. I start to run down the hall and the man is ruuning after me, then, I bump into something. I look up and it Cain, but older.

He looks at probably not knowing who I am, but that's when his eyes went wide and he said "Liz!"

"Hi. Help me!" I said looking at the man that was chasing me.

The man stops where I had and he looked at Cain. "Lord Cain. I found this person inside the house. I'll take them away." grabbing me by the arm and started to take me awat when Cain yelled "Stop! Riff!" Riff came out and the man that was taking me away stopped, too.

Cain told Riff something and Cain went back into the room. Riff came over and made the man let me go and told me to go into the room. I listened to him and went in and I saw Cain sitting on the bed with a little girl hugging him.  
I also saw the man with long white hair and glasses in the room.

The little girl spoke up "Cain who's this? Why does she have weird clothes on?" pointing at me.

Cain smiled and said "This is a friend of mine from a long time ago." smiling at me now.

I blushed a little and looked down at the floor, so no one would notice. That's when I heard someone say "Hello" I looked and noticed it was the guy with glasses.

"Hi" I said a little nerves.

"I'm Doctor Allen and you are?" he said

"I'm Liz Meyer." I said.

"That's a nice name." he said smiling

"Thank You" I said questionably. I looked at Cain and saw he had an annoyed expression on his face. Then, I heard Cain yell Riff's name again. Riff came in very quickly.

"Riff, I don't know him. Take him away." getting up from the bed and pointing at Doctor Allen.

Riff grabbed him and started to drag him out of the room. Doctor Allen pulled up his sleeves and yelled

"Count...! Look at this... we played together when we were young! This is the scar from that time!" pointing at the cut on his arm.

Cain looked at him and he must have recognize him because Cain said "Ah! That's right! I remember now."

Riff let the doctor go and Cain continued "Ansel, the guy who was scared of heights! He hurt his arm and broke his leg and got stung all over by bees." mostly looking at me when saying this.

"Thanks for remembering that." the doctor said pulling his sleeve back down and ajusting his tie.

Cain looked at me and said to everyone "I need to talk to her for a bit, so can everyone leave."

Everyone started to leave and when the little girl walked by me she gave me a very evil glance. Riff was the last one to leave and shut the door.

After, the door shut. Cain pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad your back." he said hugging me tighter.

"Me too" I said confused.

I pushed away from his hug. He looked at me and asked "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter! I don't even know you that well and ... I'm just confused." I yelled at him sitting on the bed getting a headache.

I looked up at him and he was looking down at the floor with a sad look on his face. Then, he called Riff and he came in really quickly.

"What is it Lord Cain?" he said.

"Go find an empty room and give it to Liz. Then, find her some clothes to wear." Cain said looking at me.

"Yes, Lord Cain." Riff said standing at the door way.

"You don't have to do that." I said looking at Cain and Riff

All Cain said was "Please, get out I have to change."

I walked out of the room and the door shut. I put my ear to the door to listen to what they were saying.

"Miss Meyer." came from behind me making me jump. I looked behind me and saw Doctor Allen.

"Hello,Doctor." I said

"I'm sorry if I scared you, but what are you doing?" he asked looking at me when I put my ear back to the door to hear what they were saying.

"Shhhh, I'm listening to what their saying." I said waiting him to shut up.

"Why?" giving me a questionably look.

"Because and don't ask why?" I said knowing he would ask.

"Ok." he said walking away. 'Weirdo!' I said to myself.

I couldn't really hear what they were saying. Then, I heard footsteps coming close to the door. I step back and see Riff come out first and Cain. Cain walked past me. I was about to follow him when Riff tapped my shoulder.

"Yes." I said turning around.

He smiled and said "I'll show you to your room." I followed him as I watched Cain walk down stairs.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter Six

Journey to Vampire Country

It has been three days since I got to the Hargreaves Mansion. Now, I know it wasn't a dream, which sucks. I found out that I was in the 19th century and in London. That was a big shock to me! But I'm glad that Cain let me stay here instead of throwing me into the street. I don't think I would have survived with the way I was dressed. Now, I to wear dresses, which I hate.

It really weird knowing what going to happen in the future. Yesterday, Mary Weather asked me where I lived. I just told her I couldn't tell and I think she understood and didn't ask me anymore question.

"Liz!" I hear coming from my door.

I opened it and it was Mary Weather.

Yes." I said kneeling to make eye contract.

"Do you want to go out and play tennis." she said with a tennis racket in her hand.

"Ok, but I don't know how to play?" I said to her.

"I'll teach you come on." she said dragging me my arm to go outside. We get out side and I see Cain on the ground reading a book. I walk over to him and grab the book from him.

"Give it back." he said glaring at me.

"Hello to you, too." I said smiling giving him his book back.

"Hello." he said going back to his book.  
"Here you go." Mary Weather said handing me a racket.

"Thank You." I said to her.

"Aren't you going to play?" I said looking at Cain.

He put his book down and said "No." giving a cocky smile before going back to the book.

'Now, I'm pissed.' I said to myself.

"Mary Weather throw me the ball" I whispered to her. She threw me the ball. I tossed the ball in the air and hit and it none other then, Doctor Allen.

'When did he get there?' I asked myself.

He fell on the ground and was rolling around. Cain just looked at him and went back to his book. I ran over to the doctor.

"Doctor Allen, I'm sorry." kneeling over him.

He got up and said "That's alright. Nothings broken." wipping his pants.

"That's good, but I'm really sorry." I said looking up at him.

"It's alright. Here let me help you up" he leant out his hand, but before I could grab it, Cain tripped him. Cain stretched out his hand, I grabbed his and got up. I wipped some of the grass that was on the dress.

"Why are you here?" Cain asked

Doctor Allen got up from his fall and said "I came here to tell you. You should go to a health resort for your recovery, Lord Cain."

"A health resort?" Cain said questionably.

"Yes! The city air is not heathly for you. It gets in the way of recovery." Doctor Allen said

I just looked at him 'Bullshit.'

"No, it would be boring for Mary Weather and Liz out in the country. The city has ghost and murders, more for fun." Cain said

I looked at him and said to myself 'How are ghost and murders, fun?'

That's when Doctor Allen said "There's a vampire castle, there."

Mary Weather turned to Cain and then at me "Let's go!"

"I don't mind going." I said

"Fine." Cain said

"Yes!" Mary Weather yelled.

"Let's go pack, Liz." she said dragging me back to the house.

"Ok." I said walking back into the house with her.

"Are we there yet?" Mary Weather said looking out of the train window.

"Hey, Cain are we there yet?" I said looking at him.

"Are we almost there, Doctor?" Cain asked

"Yes, were here." he said. We pull into the station and step out of the train. We get out of station and I see a whole field of flower.

'Wow, I've never seen anything like this' I said to myself looking at the field. Mary Weather runs into the field and starts pulling the flowers and putting them in her hat.

"Liz, come on." Mary Weather said. I walked over to her and started helping her pick the flowers.

We get to the inn and we are welcomed my the mistress of the inn, Miss Fletching.

"Um... Miss Fletching I was wondering if you tell us about the vampire legend." I asked her when she handed me my tea.

"The Vampire Legend? I hate that. Especially recently,..." she said pouring Cain some tea, next.

"Why, what has happened?" Cain asked receiving his tea.

She answered him "Well, there have been strange murder cases nearby. No one wants to talk about it." handing Doctor Allen his tea.

"Murder Cases? Here? Really, Miss Fletching?" Doctor Allen asked

She sat down and said "There is nothing wrong during the day, but if someone goes out at night... three days later, that person would be found drained of blood with fang marks on there neck... people say that before, there lived a vampire there, upon that small island, the monster was locked inside windsor castle. You can always hear weeping... however, there are nobles living there tonight, so no one is allowed to speak of this." sipping her tea.

Everyone was quiet after that. It was already so we all decided to go to bed. I took Mary Weather to bed first and, then I walked to my room. I saw Cain walk out of his room.

'I thought he already went to bed.' I said hiding, so he wouldn't notice me. Then, I thought of something really clever.

He walks closer where I'm hiding, then I pop out at yell "Boo!" He jumped a little.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"I should be asking you that. I thought you already went to bed." I said jamming my finger in his chest.

"I heard a nosie outside and I'm going to check it out." he said walking away from me.

"I'll come with you." following behind him.

"No, you won't. Go back to your room" he said pushing me down the hall to my room.

"Nope, I'm curious now." I said walking around him and heading down stairs to the door.

"I said your not going." Cain said chasing me down the stairs.

I decide not to pay any attention to Cain. We walk out side and start walking towards Windsor Castle. That's when I hear a weird sound I look at Cain and he looks at me.

"Cain, what was that?" I asked him.

He answered me "That's the nosie I heard from my room." running into the maze that lead to the castle.

I chased after him. When, I finally catch up to him. I saw that he stopped in the middle of the maze where the fountain is.

"Cain, what is it?" I asked catching my breath.

I hear another voice "Who is it?". I see a woman around my age with long black hair sitting on the statue in the middle of fountain.

She starts to talk again "You... Come Here... Come Over Here..." pointing at me or Cain I coudn't tell.

"Beautiful eyes... reflecting the moonlight... like fairies emerging from the water... disappering so suddenly like... golden cat eyes! Too beautiful...!" That's when I knew she was talking about Cain. She starting coming over to us.

"Give me... I want them..." she grabbing a hold of Cain, but before she could do anything I grabbed Cain's cane and hit her in the back of the head with it.

I grabbed Cain's hand and yelled at him to 'run'. I could hear her laughing when we ran away. We get back to the inn and Cain slams the door behind us when we get inside.

I look at Cain and yell "Cain, when you hear a voice the next time don't pay attention!" I start walking back to my room and try not to remember what happened tonight.


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter Seven

Meeting the Siblings of Windsor Castle

I wake up and hear a knock at my door.

I rub eyes and yell "Come in!" The door opens and I see a little head pop in. Then, I see a blur of blond hair jumping on my bed.

"Good Morning, Liz!" Mary Weather said jumping up and down on my bed.

"Good Morning, Mary Weather!" I said yawning watching her jump up and down.

Mary Weather hopped off the bed and said "You should get up. Breakfest is almost ready." walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

I get out of bed and grab the dress that was hanging and change. You know what I hate about this time is that you really don't get that most privacy. I start taking off my nightgown, when none other than, Cain comes in.

"Can't you knock!" I yelled at him pulling my nightgown back down.

"I'm sorry." he said still coming in.

I looked at him and gave him a look that would kill "Can you get out, so I can change?" He started walking over to me and started looking at my neck.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him.

"You have two fang marks on your neck, too." he said pointing to my neck. I touched my neck and felt two small holes. I looked at Cain and I saw he had the came marks on his neck.

"How did we get them? If the vampire didn't bite us." gving him a confused look.

"I don't know, but I'll leave now, so you can change." he said walking out the door.

I sat down on my bed and touched my neck again. I couldn't believe this. First, I get stuck in the 19th century and now, I get bitten by a vampire. Just Great! I take my nightgown off and put on the dress that was already hanging.

After breakfest Mary Weather stayed with Miss Flencting to make cookies. I went with Cain for a walk when we saw a group of people. Cain starts walking over.

"Cain, wait." I said walking behind. He grabs my hand and we walk through the crowd. When we get to the front of the crowd. I saw something I thought I would have to see ever again. A dead body.

My stomache starts to get really sick and I can feel the vomit going up my throat. I run out of the crowd and throw up. Then, I feel a hand on my back. I stop vomitting and look behind me and see Cain and another young man behind me.

"Liz, are you alright?" Cain asked me with worry in his eyes.

I smiled at him "I'll be alright, Cain." getting up off the ground.

"Who this?" I said pointing at the boy with blondish-brown hair.

"I'm Devon Norman Alche. The master of the windsor castle. Would you like to visit my castle" he asked Cain and I.

I answer "I don't mind do you, Cain?" looking at him.

He smiled at me and said "I don't mind."

We start walking to the windsor castle.

"Hey, Cain. Is it me or does this kid look really young to be a master of a castle?" I said pointing at the boy.

"No, we're about the same age." he said following the boy.

"There is no way you and him are the same age." I said

"Oh! Then, how old do you think I am?" Cain said stopping

"Your like nineteen or twenty, right." I said

"No, I'm only seventeen." he following the boy again.

I just stood there 'Wow! He is only seventeen.'

"Liz! Are you coming?" Cain yelled

"Yes. I'm coming." I said walking towards them. It takes us forty more minutes to get to the castle. We get inside the castle and walk into the sitting area while Devon goes and gets the tea.

"Wow! I never been in a real castle before. It's so nice." I said looking around in my seat.

"What there aren't any castle where you come from?" Cain said all sracticly.

"Yes there, but the most famous one's are the royal family's in london and dracula's castle." I said.

Cain just gave me a weird look. Then, Devon came in and handed us our tea. I sipped on the tea and I saw that Cain and Devon were staring each other down. So, I decided to break it.

"Um... Devon can I ask you something?" I asked nicely watching the two idiots breaking eye contact.

He looked at me. It looked like he wanted to smile, but he didn't and shoot me a glare "What is it that you would like to ask...Miss?" he said

"Well...I was wondering if you could tell us if the vampire legends were true." I said and he shoot me an even worse glare than before and Cain noitced it and got out of his seat.

Cain walked over to me and him and Devon seemed to have another stare down. That's when I started to get sick again. I ran out of the room and down the hall and threw up again. I felt something on my shoulder I turned around and saw a young woman around my age looking at me.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a sweet low voice.

"Yes. I just felt a little sick. I'm sorry." I said to her.

"That's good! I'm Juilanne. What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Liz. It's really nice to meet you." I said nicely with a smile. Before I could say anything else I heard Cain's voice calling my name.

"Liz are you alright?" he said running over to me.

"Yes, I'm fine now." I said not trying to worry him. Cain looked at with worry in his eyes and then at Juilanne and he looked shocked. Cain just looked at her and mumdered

"Are you..." before he could say anything else Juilanne screamed at him and ran grabbing my hand making me run with her.

She runs all the way down hall when Devon pops out of nowhere and stops Juilanne from running.

"What's the matter, Juilanne?" he asked all consered.

"There is a strange man back there and..." she didn't get to finish her sentence because Devon speed walked down the hall to meet Cain.

I started to follow him when Juilanne grabbed my hand. "What is it?" I asked trying not to sound mean.

"Where are you going? Devon will take care of that man." she said

"That's my friend Cain. We came with your brother to the castle." I said hoping she would understand.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Let's go stop Devon." she said walking down the hall. I followed and when we got there. Devon and Cain were staring each other down again. Juilanne walked over to Devon making their stair down stop.

Cain came over to me "Liz. Well... Lord Devon. Thank you for letting us visit your castle. We will be leaving, now"

Cain grabbed me by my arm and dragged me away. When we got to the door to leave. I see Juilanne running towards us.

"Cain, wait." I said making him stop.

"Um...Lord Cain I was wondering if you could be friends with Devon. He's always here and doesn't make friends that well." Juilanne said with a sad expression.

Cain smiled and said "You are a very concerned. You're a very nice sister." he cupped her face and kissed her. My eyes went wide at what I was watching, so I walked away.


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter Eight

Agruement

I could hear Cain yelling for me, but I decided not to pay attention to it. Then, I could hear him getting closer so, I hide behind some bushes. I see him walk by and walk away. I didn't feel like talking to him after what he did. I get out of the bushes and start walking back to the inn.

I can see the inn and walk towards it when I hear someone calling my name. "Miss Liz."

I look behind me and see Doctor Allen walking towards me.

"Hello" I said stopping where I was.

"What are you doing out here it's almost night?" Doctor Allen asked

"I was coming back from the Winsor Castle." I said pointing in the direction of the castle.

"Oh! Did you see the vampire?" he asked with an excited look on his face.

"No, but I did see her last night." I said

"Her?" he asked surpised

"Yeah! It was a woman." I said while we were walking toward the inn.

"Did she bite you?" he asked

I lied and said "No."

We get to the inn. Where Cain is waiting in the front. "Liz." Cain said coming over to me. I ingored him and walked into the inn. Not paying any attention to him.

When I get upstairs I see Riff coming out of my room.

"Hi Riff." he looked surpised to see me.

"Hello, Miss Liz. I thought you were with Lord Cain." he said.

"I was, but we came back. What were you doing in my room, Riff?" I asked him.

He answered really quick "I was leaving some tea in there for you, when you came back." Then, he walked away.

'That was weird.' I said to myself watching him walk away.

I walk into my room and hear Cain calling my name. I slam the door to make sure he does not get inside. He knocks on the door yelling at me to let him in.

I yelled back with a 'NO'.

A few mintues a later he stopped.

'Finally I was getting a headache.'

Then, I hear another knock at the door and I yelled "What do you want?" I turned and saw Merry Weather coming in.

"Oh! Hi, Merry Weather. What is it?" I asked as she walked and sat on the bed.

"Why aren't you talking with brother?" she asked wigging her fingers.

"Me and him got into a fight. I just have to get away from him for awhile so, my head can clear." I said sitting next to her hoping she would understand. That's when Cain walked in.

'He used his little sister to get in here. What an asshole.' I said to myself.

"What do you what?" I said getting up off the bed and folding my arms. He looked at me and then, at Merry Weather.

"Merry Weather, I have to talk to Liz alone." he said still looking at me. She got up off the bed and ran out of the room.

After she ran out I grabbed one of the pillows and throw it at him and yelled "You are an asshole. Using your little sister like that. Get out!" pointing to the door. He didn't listen. He walked over to me and I stepped back a bit.

"I'm sorry." he said with a depressed voice. I felt really bad, now.

I looked down at the floor and said "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

That's when I felt him pull me into his embrace. My cheeks went red like a strawberry when he pulled me into his embrace. We stayed like that for awhile when I heard a knock at the door. I stepped out of Cain's embrace to see who was at the door. It's was Doctor Allen.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" he asked getting ready to walk away.

I looked at Cain and just smiled "No. Not really. What do you need Doctor Allen?" I asked.

He answered "Well, Miss Liz. I was wondering if I could escort you down to dinner?"

That's when Cain grabbed me by the hand and said "Sorry Doctor. I'm already taking her." We walked past him and headed to dinner.


	9. Chapter IX

Chapter Nine

Heading Back to the Vampire Castle

After dinner, I take Merry Weather upstairs to get ready for bed. We walk up when Merry Weather stopped and sat down on the stairs so, I sit down next to her.

"Merry Weather, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry that I tricked you and I know why your mad at brother?" she said. Kind of scaring me on how mature she was for her age.

"Ok. Then, tell me why I'm mad at your brother." I said. Wanting to know what she thought it was.

"Well, I smell perfume on him and it wasn't yours so, brother is seeing a another woman behind your back." she said bluntly.

'Wow! She should be a detective when she grows up.' I said to myself.

I answered her and said "No. Your wrong. Now, lets get you ready for bed." I said getting up and helping her up. We walked to her room and we get in and I help get on her nightgown. She gets into her bed and I tuck her in. I was about to leave the room when she called me back in.

"Liz can you come back." she said. I walked back in and sat down on the bed.

"What is it, Merry Weather?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could sing something." she said.

"Why do you want me to sing something?" I asked wondering how she found out that I could sing. I haven't even told Cain I could sing.

"The day you came to the mansion. I heard you singing in your room and I thought you had a pretty voice." she said tucking her head under her blanket.

"Alright, but you can't tell you brother." I said pointing at her.

"Ok." she said sitting up, now.

"Now, let me think of a song... I got it. What about Somewhere Over the Rainbow." I asked forgetting that she wasn't from my time and she wouldn't know the song.

"I don't know that one, but ok. Go!" she said all exicted.

"Alright, Let me remember how it goes...ok I got it. Ready." I said clearing my throat.

_~ Somewhere Over the Rainbow Way Up High, _

_There's a Land that I heard of Once in a Lullaby. _

_Somewhere Over the Rainbow Skies are Blue, _

_And the dreams that you dare to dream Really do come true Someday I'll wish upon a star And wake up where the clouds are far Behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops Away above the chimmy tops That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere Over the Rainbow Bluebirds fly. _

_Birds fly over the rainbow. _

_Why then, Oh why can't I? If happy little bluebirds fly Beyond the Rainbow Why, Oh why can't I? ~_

After I was finished singing. I noticed Merry Weather was already asleep. I walked out of the room and notice Cain standing in the hall.

"Hi." I said nevously

"That was very nice. What was it called?" he asked smiling

"The song is called Somewhere Over the Rainbow." I said

"Well, it was very nice and you have a lovely voice. Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" he said with a serious look on his face.

I looked down at my feet and said "I thought you might make fun of me." thinking to myself

'Why would I think that its my profession.'

I looked back up and noticed he was very close to me "I could never make fun of you." he said.

His face getting closer. 'I know where this is going. No!' I said to myself moving away from him.

"Well, good night Cain." I moved away from him and walked to my room. I get inside and close the door behind me. I grab the nightgown that was laying on the bed and put it on. I lay the dress I was wearing on the chair. Then, I blow out the candle and layed down.

I wake up in the middle of night and feel a pain where the vampire bit me. Then, I hear laughing.

"What the hell?" I said. I light my candle and head to Cain's room and ask if he hears the laughing. I walk down the hall and get to Cain's room. I knock on the door. No one answers so, I open it and see Cain up touching where the vampire bit him.

"Hey Cain. Do you hear that?" I asked. Cain looked over at where I was and he looked a little shocked.

"Yeah, I do." he said.

I start walking toward the bed when he yelled "Stop!"

I looked at and said "What?" kind of scared.

"The laughing stopped." he said looking around.

"Do you think its the vampire?" I asked him.

"Maybe, I really don't know." Cain said. After he said that his window blew open all by its self. The wind blow out my candle and the only light we had now is the moonlight.

"Cain?" I said getting very scared. That's when the laughing became even louder. Cain and I cover our ears.

The laughing was still going and it stopped when the door opened. I looked behind me and see Riff and Doctor Allen at the door wide eyed. Riff runs over to Cain and Doctor Allen comes over to me.

"Miss Liz. What happened?" Doctor Allen asked.

"There was a really loud laughing sound." I told him.

"Yes, we heard that, but what are you doing in Lord Cain's room?" he asked

I blushed a little and said "Well... I got scared when I first heard it."

"Oh! I see, well why don't I escort you back to your room." he said.

Before I could say anything Cain spoke up. "No. Riff take Liz back to her room and you Doctor get out of my room, now" Riff and Doctor Allen did said they were told. All three of us walked out of his room and Riff took me to my room.

I wake up and I notice Miss Fletching in my room.

"Hello, Miss Fletching. What are you doing?" I asked her rubbing my eye.

"Oh! Hello Dear. I was coming to wake you up and tell you the bath is ready for you." she said nicely.

"Thank you!" I said getting out of bed. She grabbed one of my dresses from the closet. We walk down the and walk into the bathroom. When I get in I see an old fashioned tub that has the legs keeping it up. 'Pretty!' I said to myself.

I snapped out of Lala land when Miss Fletching said my name. "Miss Liz. I will leave now so, you can wash up." she said.

"Oh... Ok then." I said. She left the room and took off the nightgown and stepped into the bath. I washed myself and noticed that it was very cloudy out today. I step out of the bath and dry myself off and change into the dress Miss Fletching left for me.

I step out of the bathroom and see Cain waiting. "Hi Cain." I said.

'Let's go. You, Merry Weather and I are going to the Winsor Castle." he said grabbing my hand and started walking down stairs. When we get down stairs I see Merry Weather sitting a chair waiting for us.

Merry Weather gets up out of her chair and runs and gives me a hug. "Good Morning, Liz." she said.

"Good Morning, Merry Weather." I said.

"Let's go to the vampire castle." she said dragging me to the door. Cain opened the and we all head to the vampire castle.


	10. Chapter X

Chapter Ten

Moving into the Vampire Castle

We get to the Winsor castle and Cain knocks on the door. Juilanne answers the door. "Hello, Lord Cain and Miss Liz." she said.

She looked at Merry Weather and Merry Weather gave her an evil glare. Cain introduces Juilanne to Merry Weather.

"This is my sister Merry Weather. She insisted that I bring her..." Merry Weather intrupted him and said "Hello! Miss! She doesn't look special, not compared to Liz, Cain." I started to laugh when Merry Weather said that. Juilanne just look at me and then, at Cain.

"Juilanne, we were wondering if you would like to go outside for a picnic with us." I asked her while, Cain and Merry Weather argue behind me.

She smiled and said "I would love, too. It's cloudy today, so going outside for awhile should be fine..." That's when Merry Weather intruped us.

"You don't go outside alot?" Merry Weather asked her.

"I'm still very sick and I can't really spend a lot of time outside." Juilanne said to Merry Weather.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you need any help packing the picnic basket?" I asked her hoping she wouldn't get sick while we were outside.

"Thank you! I would like your help." she said. We walked to the kitchen leaving Merry Weather and Cain at the door way, going back to their arguing. We packed the picnic basket and walked back to Cain and Merry Weather. We all head out side and Cain and I set the picnic basket on the ground. While, Juilanne shows Merry Weather the different flower.

"Weird, Merry Weather's moods change?" Cain said watching her with Juilanne.

"That's because she having fun." I said to him.

He looked at me with a confused look and said "Woman are so hard to understand."

I looked at him and said what I used to says to my boyfriend when I broke up with them "Your a man that's why you don't have the compactly to understand us."

That's when Merry Weather and Juilanne come back and sit down and grab some of the food out of the basket.

"Juilanne, could I come over and play tomorrow." Merry Weather asked.

"Sure, you can come over any time. It will seem like you live here." Juilanne said.

That's when Merry Weather got excited "Then, I'll do that. Brother, Liz and I will come live here." When she said that Cain fell over and I just looked at her.

"That's great!' Juilanne said. Juilanne and Merry Weather got up and ran back to the castle.

"I guess were going to be living here." I said to Cain watching Merry Weather and Juilanne go into the castle. He didn't say anything. He just layed on the ground.

We waited and saw Riff and some of the workers of the castle bring our bags from the inn. Juilanne and Merry Weather showed the workers are rooms so, they knew where to put our bags.

Cain and I stood by the door watching the workers carry in the bags. That's when I saw Devon walking in.

"Hello Devon." I said making Cain look and see Devon.

"What are you doing? Get out!" he yelled at Cain.

Cain smiled and said "Talk to your sister. She is the one letting us move in."

Devon looked shocked and said "What? Juilanne? Well, I won't let you molested my sister, again." still yelling.

"I didn't molested your sister. Go talk to your sister but, this is a good oppotunity, Devon!" Cain said with a cocky smile on his face making Devon nervous.

"What...You...You don't know anything...!" Devon yelled running away.

"Cain. What is good oppotunity?" I asked him questionably.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it, smiled and said "You'll find out soon. Now, let's go see where our rooms are." After, that we walked to look for Merry Weather and our rooms.

During dinner Juilanne, Merry Weather, and I talked about making pudding and other kinds of foods for tomorrow. While, Cain and Devon just had another stare down. Juilanne, Merry Weather and I finished dinner first and Juilanne said she would put Merry Weather to bed.

Cain got up and walk over to me. He decided to walk me to my room, leaving Devon alone at the dinner table.

We get up stairs and I stop and ask Cain what he meant early. "Hey Cain. You still haven't answered my question from early. What did you mean?"

Cain looked down at the floor and then, looked back at me with a sad expression. "I can't tell you, right now. You will find out soon. I promise!" That's when he walked to his room leaving me next to mine.


	11. Chapter XI

Chapter Eleven

Goodbye, Riff ?

During the night, I heard the laughing again, but this time it was louder. I grab the candle from my nightstand and decided to walk to Cain's room and ask if he heard the laughing. That's when I got lost and tried to retake my steps. When I heard whispers through the door I was standing by. I decided to open it up alittle and I see Devon and he was shaking really bad. That's when something came over me. I knocked on the door and he looked scared when he heard it, but it changed when he saw it was me.

"Devon, are you alright?" I asked.

He gave me a mean look "No. Go away!" he yelled slamming the door in my face.

"What a jerk! I was just trying to be nice!" I said kicking the door and went back to look for Cain's room so, he can help me find mine. Then, I feel something hit my head making me fall and black out.

I wake up and notice I'm back in my room. I get up and my head starts to hurt. I touch my head alittle and feel something wet on my head. I look at my hand and see that it was blood. I get out of bed and go to the mirror and see blood where those bite marks were.

That's when Cain came in. "Good morning, Liz. Hey did you..." he didn't finish when he saw the blood. He runs over me and pulls me closer to him and touches the bite marks. When he touched them it stung.

I grabbed his hand so, he would stop touching the marks "Cain, stop that hurts!" Cain didn't respond.

He walked me to my bed and yelled for Riff. "Riff!" he yelled sounding scared.

Riff ran in and said "What is it, Lord Cain."

"Riff, I need you to get some water and a towel. Then, get these sheets and throw them away." Cain said.

After, Cain and Riff helped me clean up all of the blood I change into a dress that Juilanne let me wear. I was surpised that I fit in it.

I walked out of my room and saw Juilanne walk into Cain's room with Riff.

'WTF?' I said to myself watching what just happened. I decide to walk to his room when Dr. Allen came around the corner with a frightened look on his face.

"Hello Dr. Allen. What's wrong?" I asked

"Oh! Miss Liz! Nothing. Do you know where Cain is?" he asked

"I think he's in his room, but..." I stopped myself before I said anything else.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing. Cain's probably in his room." I said. He went to Cain's door and went inside. I decided to fellow him. I go inside and see Cain sitting at the desk.

'What?' I said looking around and not seeing Juilanne inside.

"Cain, have you seen my fountain pen? I need to finish writing something." he said

Cain looked at him and said "I don't know."

Dr. Allen got mad and walked away saying " I will look myself." That's when I saw Cain grab a piece of paper out of Dr. Allen's pocket.

He started to read "To my dear lady Delilah..." Dr. Allen grabbed the piece of paper out of Cain's hand before he could finish.

"Don't read that!" Dr. Allen yelled.

"What is it, Doctor?" I asked looking over his shoulder to see what the note said.

"It's nothing just a letter, too my..." but before he could finish Cain yelled "His Lover!" laughing about it, now.

"What's so funny about that Cain. It's very sweet Dr. Allen." I said.

Dr. Allen blushed alittle and said "Thank you, Miss Liz and Lord Cain she not really my lover. It's more like I'm pursung her. Delilah has used her beauty and her kindness to ensnare my heart. I will do anything she tells me." getting way into his speech.

That's when Riff came in. "Miss Liz, Doctor would you like some tea?" he asked us and surpising Doctor Allen alittle.

I answered first "Yes. Do you need any help, Riff?" I asked

"No, but thank you, Miss Liz and you Doctor?" Riff asked

"Yes, thank you." he said. Riff left to go get the tea.

"Lord Cain, do you know what this is?" Dr. Allen asked placing a earring on the desk.

"It is a woman's earring. Can't you tell." Cain said to him going back to look at the papers on the desk.

"Yes, I know that, but do you know who's it is?" Dr. Allen asked.

I looked at the earring and said "That's Juilanne's earring." I grabbed it off the desk, but then Cain took it out of my hands.

"Hey" I yelled trying to get it back.

"Then, this was dropped by the girl who Riff was with in the woods." Dr. Allen said.

Making me and Cain look at him and say "With Riff?"

Cain said he would return Juilanne's earring so, I decided I would go play with Merry Weather.

"Hi Merry Weather! Whathca doin'?" I asked her. "I'm coloring. Want to help?" she asked me handing me a crayons.

"Ok, thanks!" I took the crayon. 'This looks different from the crayons I'm used too.' I started to help her color when Riff came in.

"Miss Merry Weather, would you like to drink some apple juice?" he asked

"Thank you, Riff." she said and went back to coloring.

"I will leave it here." Riff said putting the cup down on the table. I notice that he was shaking really bad when he put the cup down.

That's when Cain and Dr. Allen came in. Cain looked like he was mad, but keeping a calm face. While, Dr. Allen looked nervous and a scared look in his eyes.

"Oh! Brother!" Merry Weather said when she saw Cain come in.

"That smells very good , Merry Weather. I am very thirsty. Can I have your apple juice?" Cain asked not bothering to say 'hello'.

"Sure you can." Merry Weather said.

Cain sat down and was about to grab the cup when Riff yelled "No! Lord Cain , I will pour you another cup!" Riff looked really worried and nervous when Cain said

"This cup is fine." Cain was going to take a sip when Riff yelled "No!" again and throw cup on the ground making it shatter.

Merry Weather jumped a bit and I got up. Merry Weather ran behind me, she seemed really scared.

I yelled "What's going on?", but they didn't look or answer me. Dr. Allen went up to Riff and grabbed something out of his pocket. It looked like a medicine bottle.

"Is it because this is a cup of apple juice with posion in it" Dr. Allen said.

"What?" I said can't believing it.

I looked at Cain and he still looked calm, then, he said "Why? Why do what to kill Merry Weather, secretly meeting with Juilanne, and the person who drank Liz's blood last night... was it you, Riff? The one who poisoned me in London... was it you?" Cain got a sadder look on his face.

Riff just hung his head and said "Right now... Lord Cain, I cannot say anything right now..."

Cain got up out of his seat and ran up to Riff, grabbed his collar and yelled "You!"

Cain almost slapped him, but stopped yelled again saying "You...You are the only one who knows everything about me...amongst everyone that I have known, only you, Liz and Merry Weather are the closest to me..."

Riff still hung his head and said "I do not have the qualifiactions to work for you anymore, but please take care"

After Riff left the room, Cain yelled "If you leave-Don't come back! Do you understand? Riff!" and ran out of the room.


	12. Chapter XII

Chapter Twelve

Juilanne the Vampire

It has been about two days now, since Riff left and Cain has not been the same. That night, when Cain ran to his room. The vampire that bit me and him two nights ago showed up in his room and he almost let her turn him into a vampire, but thanks to Dr. Allen she didn't.

I go into the garden to find Cain.

I see Merry Weather run by laughing. "Merry Weather, do you know where Cain is?" I asked her.

"He's in the garden with Dr. Allen." she said

"Thank you." I said watching her run inside.

I walk around a little bit and see Cain laying on the ground with a book covering his face. I kneel down and grab the book off his face. When I took the book off his face, he opens his eyes.

"Hi! Why are you laying on the ground?" I asked him.

He got up and said "I was catching up on vampire from that book and I fell asleep." rubbing his eyes.

"Oh!" I said flipping through the book. I closed the book and looked at Cain who had a sad expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Why?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"You looked sad." I said.

Then, Cain face came really close to mine and said "Thank you for worrying about me." His face got a little closer. Then, I saw Dr. Allen come over and I pushed Cain away.

"Hello Lord Cain, Miss Liz." Dr. Allen said.

"Hello Dr. Allen." I said as he walked over.

"Lord Cain." he said

"What is it?" Cain asked kind of mad.

"I looked up some of the history on the Windsor Castle. This tower next to us is related to the vampire legend." he said pointing to the tower behind him.

"Yes, I hear that it has never been open." Cain said grabbing the book from me.

"That's strange!" I said surpised looking at the tower.

Then, Dr. Allen said "I saw from my room last night someone entering it. I also smelled Lilies when I saw them enter." Then, I remembered I smelled Lilies before I blacked out a few nights ago.

"Liz, what is it?" Cain asked worried.

"Nothing." I said not telling him.

"Are you reading that vampire book again... Is it really that interesting?" Dr. Allen asked.

"It's alright. This has some similarities with real happenings in history." Cain said.

"What similarities?" Dr. Allen asked questionably.

"That there are a great population of rats where a vampire lives." Cain said. I looked really confused wondering what that meant. Then, Dr. Allen had a shocked look on his face and I heard him whisper 'plauge' That's when Cain started to get up and fell over, but before he fell on the ground he grabbed on to my shoulder knelt down next to me.

"Cain, are you alright?" I asked him nervous.

Then, Dr. Allen came over and said "You are still not fully recovered." Cain just rolled his eyes when he said that, but Cain started looking at my hand and then, grabbed it and said "In that dream...were you the one holding my hand?"

I looked at him confused and said "What?"

We come back inside and were walking back to our rooms when we see Devon infront of Juilanne's room with flowers at the door. Cain walks over to him and Devon started moving away from the door when Cain came over to him.

"Aren't you going into the room?" Cain asked.

Devon didn't say anything, then I asked "Are those flowers for her?"

That's when Devon turned around real quick and yelled at me "Be quiet and leave!"

Devon started walking towards Juilanne's room again. Cain grabbed my hand and walked back to the door and grabbed the flowers off the ground and whispered something in Devon's ear. Whatever Cain whispered Devon seemed very shocked.

We walk into Juilanne's room and she seemed surpised to see us. "Hello, Miss Liz and Lord Cain."

"Are you feeling better?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." she answered.

"Well, that good that your ok." Cain and handed her the flowers.

"The meaning of the white lilies is a 'pure bride'. You are fitting for a white lilie." Cain said making Juilanne blush.

"Thank you... These are my favorite flowers." she said looking at that the lilies.

"There not from me. These are from your worried brother." Cain said. After he said that Juilanne looked surpised, shocked and scared.

She screamed "NO!" throwing the flowers on the floor.

Juilanne knocked me off the bed and ran to Cain hugging him. "I'm so scared. Count, please take me away. I cannot stay with Devon anymore... Is what he said true? That is too frighting!" Juilanne yelled. When she was yelling I got up and noticed Devon on the other side of the door.

Juilanne was still yelling and saying "Because, he looks at me with a wicked gleam in his eyes... Please take me away from that boy... the farther away, the better... Please!" She screamed making Devon flinch.

"Wicked?" Cain asked.

"It is wicked for a brother to love his sister? You think that someone who wants you so much... is sinful?" Cain asked making Juilanne but, also me look at him confused.

Then, I heard laughing. It was Devon. "Devon" I said watching him come in the room.

Devon was still laughing and then, he said "White Lilies? A maiden blessed by God? You're a Whore! Sister! You are a vampire who is dirty in both blood and heart." Me, Cain and Juilanne were all shocked from what he had just said. He told us a story about Juilanne, him and their father and it was the most horrible story I have ever heard.

After he finish his story he yelled "Do you remember? I killed someone."

Then, Juilanne yelled "Quiet!" and ran out of the room.

Devon fell to the floor and whispered "... I said... all of it... all of it... everything... is finished..."

I went over to him "Devon... How did this all happen." Then he yelled and slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch me. You don't know anything! You will probably laugh at me." he yelled and was about to hit me when Cain grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him and grabbed Devon hand.

"Stop, Devon. She was just trying to help." Cain said.

"You be quiet! All you care for is my sister. Don't always take me a fool!" Devon screamed at Cain.

Cain yelled "No" at him.

Cain became calm again and said "I am worried about you... I used to like my cousin Suzette." I looked at Cain and he had a very sad look on his face.

'I remember reading about that in the journal.' but, I was snapped out of my thoughts when Devon said "That is not the same. She is your cousin."

Then, Cain explained to Devon about him poisoning his father and and about his past and I was shocked because none of this was mentioned in the journal. I just stood there and watched Cain and Devon talk when we all heard a scream.


	13. Chapter XIII

Chapter Thirteen

Saving Merry Weather & Waking Up

After we heard the scream. It sound like a little girl. I looked at Cain and he looked at me and we ran out of the room. We ran past Merry Weather's room and I noticed she wasn't in there.

"Cain, she not in here." I told him.

"Where is she, then." he asked getting mad.

Then, I saw a broken vase on the floor. Devon finally got ran over to where we were and he also saw the broken vase on the floor.

"Devon, you know where she are don't you." I said to him knowing he did.

"Yes, she must be at the tower with Juilanne." he said. After he said that Cain ran off to the tower with Devon and I behind him.

We get to the tower and climb to the top and we get to a huge room filled with bodies. There we saw Juilanne grabbing Merry Weather, but Juilanne didn't look the same. She looked like an crazy person.

Cain yelled Juilanne's name. She turned around letting go of Merry Weather. Merry Weather ran as fast as she could over to where we were. Cain pulled Merry Weather behind him and she ran to me and hugged me really tight.

That's when Juilanne started laughing like the laugh me and and Cain heard when we first got the bites on our necks.

"Juilanne" I said thinking she might snap out of it, but I was wrong.

"Like I told the Count I am Gedola. I must take revenge on those who brought me back to life." she said with a completely different voice.

Then, Cain decided to jump in "That's wrong. There was no proof That Gedola was ever a vampire from what I read."

Juilanne just looked at him with a evil glare and asked Cain "Then, who am I?"

Cain closed his eyes and said "You have been Juilanne from the very beginning. This is your true self."

My eyes wide and said to myself "Wow!"

That when Juilanne started to lunge at Cain scream "No!"

That's when something was throw at Juilanne's head. We looked to see who threw the object at Juilanne's head and it was Dr. Allen with some of the male citzens. All of the citzens looked scared when they saw all the bodies in the room.

That's when Juilanne started laughing when the citzens were yelling "Kill Her!"

She backed away and grabbed a glass full of some kind of luqid. When she poured it on the ground I realized what it was from the smell gasoline. Then, Juilanne threw a candle on the ground making it fall on the gasoline which started a fire.

We all started running out of the room leaving Juilanne behind. Devon tried to go back for his sister, but Cain grabbed his hand so, he wouldn't get hurt. I don't know what happened after that, all I know is that Devon stopped and went back for Juilanne. Cain went after him, I was going to go get him, but said he would go get him. So, I took Merry Weather outside to wait for Cain, Devon and Dr. Allen.

Last night only Cain and Dr. Allen came out from the tower. Cain said Devon wanted to join his sister till the very end. I just feel really bad that I couldn't have helped them in anyway. I get out of my bed and notice Merry Weather was still sleeping. She fell asleep in my room last night because she was scared and sad about what happened. I walk out of my room and head for Cain's room, but he wasn't in there. I decided to go to room to see if Cain was in there.

I get to the room and see Dr. Allen dressed in a black outfit.

Then, I heard a crack sound. 'Was that a whip.' I said to myself watching through the crack in the door.

Then, Dr. Allen said "That's because, I am not the real Dr. Allen."

'What?' I said in my head shocked at what I had just heard. The I see blood going down Cain's back, then I see what looks to be red marks on Cain's back also.

"Forgive me. You must dislike whips. Because the whip scars that your father gave you when you were young are still imprinted on your back." who ever this guys was now. Cain looked shocked.

Then, the the fake Dr. Allen disappeared. "Where did he go?" I whispered. Then, I felt something hot against my neck.

"I'm right here." the voice whispered. I looked behind me and it was the fake Dr. Allen. He grabbed ahold of me and pointed a gun to my head.

He whispered in my ear "Move." I opened the door. Cain looked at the door.

He was shocked at what he saw. The fake Dr. Allen pointing a gun to my head. Cain yelled "Let her go. She has nothing to do with this!" He pushed the gun in my head hard and grabbed my chin and pulled it closer to his face.

"I'm sorry, but my orders are to kill her." he said. I could feel his breathe on my face.

"Let her go!" Cain yelled even louder sounding scared.

After, Cain yelled I saw a bright light just like the last time. The fake Dr. Allen yelled letting me go and all I could hear from is him yelling my name. That's when everything went dark.

I open my eyes and notice I'm back in my hotel room. I looked at my clock and it was nine o' clock. Then, I see the journal on my nightstand and notice its glowing. I grab for it and it stops glowing. I open the journal where I had stopped reading.

There were several pages filled now. "Why is this happening?"


	14. Chapter XIV

Chapter Fourteen

Meeting Piper Crehador, the Bookstore Keeper

I take a shower trying to figure out if that whole thing was just a dream, but in my heart I believe that it wasn't. I step out of the shower and change into a Tripp Black on Black Hadware Skirt that I brought last week with Michelle, also a Red and Black Striped Suspender top.

I walk out of the bathroom and grab my tote bag and put my cellphone, wallet, and the journal in the bag. The only person who can give me answers about this journal is the old woman from the book store. I grab my black rocker flats, and my Tripp Black and White Checker jacket. Then, I walk out of the room and head for the book store.

I get to the book store. I walk in and notice the old lady sitting at the counter.

I grab the journal from my bag and put it on the counter in front of the old lady.

"Are you returning this again?" the woman asked.

"No. I want to know why I'm have the dreams and then it appears into the journal with several other pages being filled." I asked wanting to get some damn answers.

"Please, come into the back and all make us some tea." she said walking into the back.

"Hey, I don't want any tea, just give me some answers." I said to while she walked in the back. When she didn't come back, I decided to just go into the back. When I get to the back I notice that it looks like a fortune teller room.

"Here you go miss." she said putting a cup of tea in front of me.

"Thanks. What's your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Piper Crehador." she said sipping some of her tea.

"Miss Crehador, can you please tell me why is journal does this." I asked her giving her the journal.

She took it from me and looked at it, then she said "This journal was given to me by my mother. My mother got this from her grandfather who knew the orginial owner of this journal."

"I would like to know why this journal sends me to the past at night?" I asked.

She looked at me and said "My great-grandfather was a magician. He told my mother before he died was that the orginial owner of this journal had one wish before he died." she said

"And what was that wish?" I asked.

"That this journal would stay in our family until it found the owners soulmate." she said.

My mouth just hung open and could only say "Whhhhhaaaaaaaaaat?"

She smiled and said "My dear, I believe you are the owners soulmate."

My mouth was still hung open and said "How?"

I asked still confused. "What do you mean, miss?" she asked sipping her tea.

"How can I be his soulmate, if he is already dead." I said.

"I really don't understand it myself, miss, but this is what I was told when I was young." she said handing me back the book.

I start breathing in and out trying to get to understand what I had just heard. "Miss, are you going to be alright?" Piper asked.

"I'm a little confused." I said rubbing my head cause I was starting to get a headache.

She smiled and asked "What's confusing?"

I looked at her and gave her a 'what the hell look'

"All of this, every night I have dream, but they seem so, real and there based from this journal. It's just very confusing and making my head hurt." I said

"Well, soon you might not think it confusing." she said.

Then, the bell rang that was on the door meaning there was a customer. "Miss, I have a customer." she said.

"Oh! Ok. Thank you for the information. Goodbye." I said walking out of the room and heading out of the bookstore.


	15. Chapter XV

Chapter Fifteen

New Bass Player, Cain Hargreaves

I head down to the concert hall to see who Michelle, Johnny and Anothony picked as our new bass player. I walk inside and hear a really good riff played on the bass. I see some guy playing the bass on the stage. He had medium-long brown hair with black highlights and he was medium and a little thin.

He finished his song and he lifted up his face and he looked just like Cain. Then, I feel over and blacked out from shock.

I open my eyes and see Michelle, Johnny, Anothony, and the guy that looked like Cain standing over me.

"Liz, are you alright?" Michelle asked helping me up off the floor.

"Yes. I just got really dizzy." I said trying not look at the guy that looked like Cain.

Michelle must have notice I was trying to avoid eye contact with him because she decided to introduce us. "Uh...Liz this is Cain. Cain is Liz our lead singer." she said.

"Hi." I said shaking his hand

Then, Anothony said "Alright, since we all know Cain now. Can we get something to eat? I'm hungary!"

"Ok. Where do you want to go?" I asked him trying to ignore Michelle start hanging over Cain.

'I know he's not the Cain know, but still why do I feel this way?" I said to myself not listening to Anothony.

"Liz, did you hear me?" Anothony asked his right in mine.

"What? I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

Anothony sighed and said "Cain, knows a place near by how about there."

"Ok. Where is it?" I asked looking over at Cain.

He looked surpised that I spoke to him and then, he said "The place is called Market Place. It's a bar with really good food and also has a live DJ."

I looked at Anothony, Johnny, and then, Michelle who was giving me puppy dog eyes.

"All right, let's go!" I said. We left the concert hall and headed down to the Market Place. We get there and sit down and order some food and drinks. We ate some of the food and listened to the music that was very good.

It's was going on three and we all decided to head back to the concert hall to pratice. We praticed for about three and a half hours. Michelle, Johnny, Anothony, and Cain decided to go a bar near, but I decided to go back to the hotel and rest. I head back to the hotel and I grab a bottle of water and then, grab the journal and start reading.

It takes me a half an hour to finish what was added to the journal and I couldn't but cry.

'So many people died. First, Emmeline. Then, Maridiana. I feel so, bad for Cain, but then, there is that creeper Oscar who wants to marry Merry Weather. Also Jezabel is an asshole.' I put the journal on the night stand and fall asleep forgetting to change into my pajama's.


	16. Chapter XVI

Chapter Sixteen

Going Back

I wake up and notice I'm in a garden. "Damn It! Not Again!" I yell.

Then, I hear a familiar laugh 'Merry Weather!' I followed the laughter and see Merry Weather running around with a woman sitting down watching her.

"Merry Weather." I yell.

She turns around and when she sees me, she gets the biggest smile on her face and runs over to me yelling my name. "Liz!"

When she ran over to me, she jumped and gave me a hug, making me fall down.

"Liz, I missed you." Merry Weather said.

"I missed you, too. Where's Cain?" I asked looking at the woman that was sitting at the table coming over to where we were.

"Him and Riff are coming back tomorrow. He's going to be surpised that your here." she said.

"Merry Weather, who that lady that's coming over?" I asked

"Oh!" Merry Weather said and walked over to the woman.

"This is Madame Flemming. She's my tutor. She's watching over me until Cain comes back." Merry Weather said. I got up off the ground and walk over to them.

"Hello, Madame Flemming. I'm Liz Meyer." I said

"Hello, Miss Meyer. Merry Weather has told me alot about you." she said as she shook my hand.

"Really?" I asked wondering what Merry Weather said about me.

Then, I felt a tugging on my jacket. "What is it, Merry Weather?" I asked looking at her.

Then, I noticed her and Madame Flemming were looking at my clothes. 'Oh'

"Liz, why are you wearing those weird clothes, again?" Merry Weather asked.

I looked at my clothes and said to myself 'There not weird.'

Then, I told her "I always wear these kind of clothes."

Madame Flemming said "Well... young women here don't wear those kind of clothes." I got very mad when she said that, but I held it in.

"Madame Flemming I don't have anything else to change into" I said

That's when Merry Weather yelled "All your clothes from last time you were here are up in your room." Then, Merry Weather grabbed my hand and lead me into the the manson and up to my room to go and change.

After dinner, Merry Weather went up to her room to go to bed and Madame Flemming went to her room to also go to bed. I was left down stairs, I walk around and grab a book to read.  
I sit down in one of the chairs and start reading, but then I fell asleep. I wake up hearing the door open. I rub my eyes and see get up out of the chair to see who was coming in. I walk down the hall and I see Cain and Riff coming in. I was going to say something when Cain started to talk with Riff. I couldn't tell what they were talking about, but it sounded serious.

'I hate when things are serious' I said to myself watching them. I decide to interub them.

"Hi Cain." I said.

Cain looks at me and says "Hi Liz" in a normal way and was about to start to talk to Riff again, but then, Cain looked back at me and yelled my name and then, walked over to me and gave me a hug.

As he hugged me, he whispered in my ear "I've missed you so much. Thank you for coming back to me." That's when I blushed a strawberry red. He pulled away and started to laugh when he saw my face.

Then, I heard Riff say "Welcome back, Miss Liz."

I gave him a hug and said to both of them "I missed you guys."

"Liz, when did you get back?" Cain asked me.

"This afternoon. I woke up in the garden." I said.

Cain was quiet and then said "Well, why don't we head for bed. Oh and Riff and you look up that thing I told you about?" Riff nodded his head and left. Cain and I headed upstairs and went to bed.

I wake up and hear alot of foot steps. 'This house is very busy in the morning' I say rubbing my eyes. I get out of bed and hear a knock on the door. "Come in" I said.

Riff comes in and said "Good Morning, Miss Liz."

"Good Morning Riff. Why is everyone rushing around?" I asked looking out of the door watching the maids running around.

'They look so funny.'

"Oh! Lord Cain's Uncle, Lord Neil is coming today." he said

My mouth goes 'O'

Then, I see Riff put a box on my bed. "What's that?" I asked

"This is a dress Lord Cain made me pick up for you." Riff said.

I mumbled to myself and say "Why a dress?" Riff walked out so, I could change.

After I change, I walk out of my room and head downstairs.

I see Merry Weather sitting on the stairs. "Hi, Merry Weather." I said sitting down next to her.

"Hi Liz" Merry Weather said kind of depressed.

"What's the matter?" I asked her

She looked at me and said "Uncle Neil, doesn't really like me because of my back round."

I looked at her with a confused look on my face and said "Why do you think that?".

"Because my mother was a maid." she said.

"Well, that seems mean to judge someone because of who's panerts they are." I said to her. Her eyes showed a little happiness in them and then, she gave me a hug and ran back upstairs. I watched her go upstairs.

Then, I saw Cain coming downstairs. "Good Morning, Cain." I said as he came down the stairs.

He stopped at the step I was on and said "Good Morning, Liz. I hope your ready for today.".

I looked at him and asked "Why?".

Cain looked a little nerves and mad "Because, Uncle Neil is going to try and get me together with Ariadne Carter.".

I was very confused at what he said and I asked "Who is that?"

He smiled and pulled me into a hug and said "Don't worry she won't take your place." I blushed and looked at him and was about to say something when Riff came over to us.

"Lord Cain." Riff said.

"Yes, Riff." Cain answered with us still in the hug.

"Your uncle is here with Lady Ariadne." Riff said looking at me when he said 'Lady Ariadne.' I stepped out of our hug and Cain had a sad look on his face when I did.

Cain was about to say something but, I stopped him and said "I watch how Merry Weather's lessons are going with Madame Flemming." then, I went upstairs

I watched Liz go upstairs and I didn't what her to feel like a burden around here. Then, I heard Riff and I slipped out of my thoughts.

"Lord Cain, you uncle is waiting." Riff said.

"I know, I know." I said annoyed at why the old man had to come today of all days and bring Lady Ariadne here as well. I go into the tea room and see my uncle and Ariadne sitting at the table while sipping tea.

"Hello, uncle." I said sitting down at the table.

"Hello, Cain. You remember Lady Ariadne Cater." he said

"Yes, Hello Ariadne. It's pleasure to see you again." I said as she extented her and hand towards me. I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

After I let go of her hand she smiled and said "You too. Lord Cain."

I looked at my uncle and asked "So, why are you here?".

He smiled his cocky smile and said "You and Lady Ariadne will be getting married." Lady Ariadne smiled and blushed, but I was completly shocked at what he just said. I reacted the way I wanted to react right then and there.

I got up out of my seat and yelled at him "No!"

Riff came in after I yelled and he looked worried and then, I said "Now, uncle please leave my house."

My uncle got out of his seat and walked out of the room with a unhappy experssion on his face with Lady Ariadne following with a confused expression on her face.

Then, Riff asked "Lord Cain, what happened?"

I fell back into the seat and said "He wants me to marry Lady Ariadne."

I leave the that Merry Weather was studying in and was heading back to my room to get a book. When I see a middle aged man and a young woman following him heading for the door. The young woman looked around and then, spotted me. She tapped the older man's shoulder and pointed up to me.

Then, he yelled "Who are you?"

I pointed to myself and looked around to hope he wasn't really talking to me and then, he yelled again "Yes, you." So, I yelled back "I'm Liz Meyer."

The older man was about to say something else when Cain came in and yelled at him "Uncle, I said leave."

Riff opened the door for them and they left but, before the door closed on them the girl gave a very evil expression that made shivers go down my spine.

Cain ran up the stairs to where I was and said "Liz, are you alright? What did he say to you?" he seemed really worried and mad.

I smiled and said "I'm fine Cain and he asked me who I was." hoping he would stop worrying.


	17. Chapter XVII

Chapter Seventeen

Merry Weather & Liz Missing

It's been two days since Cain's uncle came. Cain seemed worried about me when his uncle left, I tried to asked him what was wrong but, he told me to forget about. So, I asked Riff since Cain wasn't going to tell me.

When Riff told me why Cain actting the way he was something deep down inside me was sad because Cain was going to get married, but I should be happy. Right?

I sit in the study and watch Madame Flemming teach Merry Weather. It is weird that Merry Weather just doesn't go to school and learn with kids her own age. Then, I notice Madame Flemming eyes tear up and run out of the room.

I get out of my seat and go over to Merry Weather and ask "Merry Weather, what happened?".

She didn't say anything and then, I heard voices in the hallway. Merry Weather goes out into the hallway and I follow her and I see Cain flirting with Madame Flemming.

I looked away and then, saw Merry Weather have a evil glare in her eyes and said in a scary voice "Welcome Home, Dear Brother Cain..."

Then, Madame Flemming ran and Cain looked really scared when he looked at Merry Weather.

Merry Weather yelled at him again and somehow Cain pulled out a giant teddy bear.

I blinked and looked around and said to myself 'Where was he hiding that?'

Then, Cain looked at me and grabbed something out of his pocket "Here you go." he said smiling opening the box. Inside there were a pair of earrings.

I looked at them and then, looked back at him and said "Shouldn't you be giving those to your fiance."

I looked down at the floor and Cain was about to say something, but Oscar intrubted him by yelling "Hey, Cain! You're home! Where did you end up taking that girl you were flirting with at that bar?"

That just made me snap a little and I walked away, but I heard Oscar yell "Bye, Sweetheart!"

Then, I exposed all my anger out on him and yelled "Oscar. shut the hell up! I'm not your sweetheart and never will be! So, leave me alone and shut the fuck up!" and I stomped to my room.

I watch Liz stomp away and look back at Oscar and he had a scared look on his face.

Then, I smirked and said "I told you to stop calling her that.", but before he could repsond I saw a teddy bear fly in my face making fall on the floor. I pull the bear off of me and I see Merry Weather and she looked mad.

"How dare you brother! She mad at you more then at Oscar!" she yelled and ran away.

Now, I watched her run away and I thought to myself 'Why would Liz be mad at me?'

I sit in my room, thinking about what I did. Then, I look at the clock, I had been in my room for two and a half hours. 'I should go tell Oscar 'I'm sorry' ''.

I go and open my door and see Merry Weather standing there and it looked like she was crying.

"Merry Weather, what's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked at me and was crying and ran and gave me a hug and said "Madame Flemming is missing."

"What?" I said shocked at what she said. Then, Merry Weather gave me a piece of paper and a picture.

"What are these?" I asked her.

"That is picture of her dead daughter and a the address of her next student." she said.

I looked at and saw how sad she was and said "Why don't we give these this stuff to Cain and he can give them to the police."

"No!" Merry Weather yelled.

"Why?" I asked.

Then she said "Because brother already knows she's missing and he not doing anything." starting to cry again.

To calm her down I decided to say "Ok. Ok, go get your jacket and me and you we go to her next students house and see what they know." Merry Weather gave me a hug and ran to her and grabbed her jacket. I grabbed mine and she came back and we went through the back so, Cain, Riff or Oscar didn't see us.

I decide to go up to Liz's room and see why she is mad at me. I knock on the door, but she doesn't answer.

So, I yell "Liz, open the door." I grab the door knob and it was unlock. I go and see she wasn't in her room. I get a little nerves and go down to Merry Weather's room to see if she is in there. I notice that her door was unlocked too. I get really scared wondering where those two are.

I run down stairs and look for them, but they were nowhere in site.

Then, I yell "Riff!"

Riff came in and said "What is it, Lord Cain?".

I couldn't believe I was going to say it, but I had to "Merry Weather and Liz are missing."

Then, I heard Oscar say "Well, then let's go find our two beautiful girls!"


	18. Chapter XVIII

Chapter Eighteen

Rebecca the Crooked Girl

We get to Madame Flemmings students house and it looked like one of Merry Weather's doll houses. I knock on the door and an eldery woman answers.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Umm...yes, we would like to talk with a student of Madame Flemming." I said. The eldery woman looked a little surpised at first and was about to say something when a girl with crutch came over to the door.

'She's crippled. Poor thing.' I said to myself watching the girl walk over to the door.

She smiled and said "Please come in.".

We followed her to a room filled with alot and I mean alot of dolls. 'Creepy!' I said to myself as we sat down in the middle of the room.

The crippled girl sat down last and said "My name is Rebecca Crouge. Call me Rebecca. Why have you come here?"

Rebecca looked at Merry Weather when she said that.

I spoke up and said "Well, we came here to ask you if you knew anything about Madame Flemming disappearing?"

She looked at me and said "Like I've told the police, she went straight home."

I didn't believe her, but I said "Alright! Thank you for letting us talk with you." and I grabbed Merry Weather's hand and were about to leave when Rebecca came over to us.

'She's fast for a crippled'

Then, she said "Please stay! Bertha will get us some tea before you leave." looking at the eldery woman and then, she left.

"Ok." I said. I just sat down watch Rebecca and Merry Weather talk about God knows what.

Then, Bertha came out with the tea. "Thank You." I said to her. She seemed kind of surpised when I said. Then, I heard knocking and Bertha was gone.

'Holy Shit! That old woman's fast.'

Then, Rebecca was gone. 'What the hell?'

We get to Madame Flemming's last student's house I ask "Oscar, you sure this is the place...?"

Oscar lit his cireggte and said "Yeah. Trust me. This was the last address on Madmae Flemming itinerary for today and the carriagge driver said he gave a ride to two girls who looked like Liz and Merry Weather." I started walking to the door and knocked.

An eldery woman wearing a maids outfit opened the door.

"How many I help?" she asked.

"We would like to talk with the owner of this house." I said to her.

Then, she said "I'm very sorry,but the police with all their questions about her missing tutor, have exhausted her. She's resting, now." and was about to close the door, but I put my foot in between the door so, it wouldn't close. "I won't be any trouble."

"My sister and friend must have come here to ask about the tutor..." I said, but I heard someone yell "Nobody is here!" I looked to my side and saw a crippled girl that looked to be around Merry Weathers age.

Then, the maid said nervously "Miss Rebecca!"

The girl looked at the maid and then, at me and Oscar and yelled again "I've never met any girls named Merry Weather or Liz."

Then, the maid said to her "Please Miss Rebecca. Leave this to me and go back and rest." as she said that Oscar tapped my shoulder and pointed to the ground and I saw a redish-brown button. I picked it and remember where I saw this.

Then, the young girl snatched the button from my hand and said "This is mine. So, are finished."

I looked at her and said "I'd like to ask you one last question. How did you know my sister and friend's names were Liz and Merry Weather? I don't remember telling you or your maid that..."

Then, she yelled again "Leave! Go Away. I told you I don't know anything!"

The maid grabbed the girl's shoulder "My lady!"

Oscar and I walked to the door, but before we walked out I said to Rebecca "We will leave now. But know this is about my sister and a dear friend of mine. I won't stop looking for them." and we left.

We stood by the carriagge and Oscar said "What a brat! Cain, that button belonged..." I cut him off by saying "I know. Their here!" looking at the house.

Merry Weather sits down and drinks some of her tea. I look around the room 'I have never seen this many dolls.' Then, a familiar pattern chaot my eyes. 'This doll looks like..."

"Liz, are you alright?" I heard Merry Weather call. I walk over to the table and start putting my jacket on.

"Merry Weather get your jacket on. We're leaving." Merry Weather gave me confused look and grabbed her jacket off the chair and put on.

Then, Rebecca came back in with her head hung down. Merry Weather walked over to her. "I'm sorry, Rebecca. But we have to leave."

Then, Rebecca whispered something and I heard Merry Weather say "Huh?"

I walked over to where they were and stepped infront of Merry Weather. Then, Rebecca grabbed her crutch and was about to me with it, but I grabbed it before she could do anything.

Then, I yelled to Merry Weather "Run, now. Find Cain!"

She ran and then I heard the door slam 'Good, she's out!'

I let go of Rebecca's crutch and she looked pissed I ran to the door, but Bertha was blocking it.

'Damn!'

Then, Rebecca said "Fine, you'll be mine."

I looked at her and said "Huh?" Then, I felt something hit my head and I blacked out.


	19. Chapter XIX

Chapter Ninteen

The Rescue

I run out of the house like Liz told me and keeped running until someone grabs me.

I yell at them "Let me go! I have to find my brother!"

They turned me around and it was Cain. I start crying and say "Cain! Liz is still inside. She told me to run and find you."

He pulled me into a hug and tells me to "Shh! It's alright.

We're going to get her out." Cain walk me to the carriage where Oscar was sitting.

Then, he told Oscar "Oscar, take Merry Weather back and give Riff this and come straight." handing him a piece of paper.

I made Oscar take Merry Weather home. 'I just hope Oscar remembers to give Riff that note.' I walk around the house to see a way for me to get in. Then, I see the servant's enterance.

'That's how I'll get in.' I smiled and walked back to see if Oscar came back yet. I walk back and wait thirty minutes and he finally comes back.

He gets out of the carriage and hands me what I asked Riff to get.

"Here." he said and handed me it.

"Now, what?" he asked.

"Let's wait a few more hours and we'll go and get my missing princess." I said.

~ Three Hours Later ~

I go through the servant enterance and start notice a door down the hall I was walking through.

I walk into the room and see alot of dolls. 'A room full of dolls. How creepy.'

Then, I started hearing a breathing sound. I turn around from where I saw and notice a big cabnit in the conor of the room. I walk over to it and opened it seeing a life-size doll dressed in funeral attire. 'Werid clothes for a doll?'

That's when I heard the breathing sound again. 'It's coming from the doll'

I grab the dolls face and it's face fell off and I was shocked at what I saw "Madame Flemming!"

Then, I was someone cover my mouth and I blacked out.

I start to wake up and me head really hurt "Aah!" I touched my head and I started to get a really bad headache.

Then, I heard "Are you awake?" I looked over and saw Rebecca.

She turned and pointed and said "Look over there." looked at the pillar and I saw Cain and Oscar tied to it.

I looked at Rebecca and yelled "You brat! What did you do to them?"

Rebecca had this insane gleam in her eyes and said "Hush! You'll scare mother."

I looked at her and she moved to the side and I saw Madame Flemming in a wheelchair looking like she was high. I looked back at Rebbecca and said "WTF?"

She looked at me not knowing what I meant. "Madame Flemming was my tutor. She used to talk to me about you, Merry Weather, and those two." she said looking over at Cain and Oscar.

"She was very nice to me,too... but one day she got lost and saw my mother sitting in the wheelchair she is in, now."

I just looked at her and said to myself 'This kid is crazy!'

Then, I heard Rebecca say "... and thanks to this drug that Bertha injected into her system, Madame Flemming has become a living doll."

I yelled at her "What is wrong with you? You are really a crazy kids, beside Rob Zombie's Micheal Meyers. Bertha, why would let her do this?"

She didn't answer was working on something. Then, Rebecca said "It's no use, Bertha can't defy 's the one who shattered my leg."

Then, Rebecca told me about how her mother kept her in the house and how her mother died. She then told me about how all of her dolls have human parts in them.

I said to myself 'Nope, I was wrong she even more crazy.' not paying any attention to what else she was saying. B

ertha grabbed my are and I noticed she had a needle with some stuff in it. I started stuggle and I kicked her making her fall on Oscar and instead of me getting poked with the needle,  
Rebecca got poked with it.

"Ahh!" she screamed and pulled the needle out of her arm and threw it in the ground. She put her cructh over her head and was about to it me with it again, but it stopped midway. I looked up and saw Cain holding the cructh in his hands. I looked over and saw Oscar pushing Bertha off of him.

Cain threw the cructh to the side and walked over to me and help me up. I looked at Cain and I was so happy to see him.

"Hi." I said to him.

He pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead and said "Hi. Are you alright?" hugging me tightly.

"I'm ok." I said glad that he was here.

Rebecca who was now on the floor yelled "How did you..?"

Cain turned around while hugging me even tightier and said "I know quite a bit about poisons and drugs. So when I smelled chloroform, I feigned unconsciousness."

Then, Oscar yelled "Yeah! Well, you could have told me that."

Cain looked at him and then, at Bertha who getting up off the ground. "Isn't that right..? "Bertha the Wilton Poisoner?"" Cain said. Oscar looked shocked at what Cain said and I looked at Cain confused. He just smiled back at me.

Rebecca looked at Bertha and asked "Is this true?" sounding shocked and depressed.

Then, Bertha said "No... You don't understand..." she grabbed a bucket full of some kind of liquid. That when I remembered the smell 'gasoline'. She was going to throw on us when Cain moved us away quickly. She then grabbed a candle and lit the gasoline and a fire started.

Oscar yelled "Cain, we have to get out of here." I noticed Oscar was holding Madame Flemming.

Then, I heard a scream. "Rebecca!" I yelled was on the other side of the fire. There was no way for me to get to her.

I felt Cain grab my arm and he said "Liz, come on!" sounding sad and worried. We all ran out of the house and I started to cry. We get the carriage and got back to the mansion. Cain orders Oscar to take Madame Flemming up to the guest room and then, told Riff to see if she was going to be alright.

After everyone was gone, Cain looked me and he was shocked to see me crying.

"Liz, what is it?" he asked me.

"I couldn't help her." I said.

"You mean Rebecca." he said.

I shoke my head 'yes'.

"Liz, that kid was crazy. She was going to hurt you." he said grabbing my shoulder and shaking me alittle.

"But, she was still a little kid. She didn't deserve that." I said start to cry a little more.

That's when pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear "I know she didn't deserve that but, did you want to leave me again." he said sounding really sad. I hugged him and cried in his chest for the rest of the night.


	20. Chapter XX

Chapter Twenty

The Return of The Doctor Pt. 1

It's been five days since the fire. Madame Flemming is living here, now. Cain made her the maid that helps me dress and all that stuff.

The day after the fire, Cain's Uncle and his fiance came over and I heard his Uncle yell at him about me. I also got to meet Cain fiance face to face and you know what she is a beach blonde barbie bitch. I told Madame Flemming that she didn't get that.

I sit in the garden and just look up at the sky. 'I wonder why I haven't gone back to my time, yet.' I asked myself watching a cloud go by.

I hear someone coming I turn and see Cain coming over. "Hi."

I said smiling at him. He smiled back and said "Hi. We're leaving."

I looked at him and said "Ok, have fun." going back to looking at the sky.

He grabbed me making me stand up and said "Your coming."

I sighed and followed him to the carriage. We get inside the carriage and I asked "So, where are we going?"

Merry Weather spoke up "We're going to the park." sounding alittle annoyed.

I looked at Cain confused and asked "What's so bad about the park?"

Cain sighed and said "Nothing just the people that are there." I didn't understand what he meant.

I sit near a tree by the lake with Cain and I over hear some woman talking about some girl that died at the Westminster Bridge.

Then, one of them said and I quote "A woman's face is her life." That is total bullshit!

I look at Cain and heard him say "A woman's face is her life, huh? So is that why they wear corsets that squeeze the breath out them... and buy mummy powders from strange vendors?"

That's when Merry Weather stood up and pointed her finger at him and said "I guess people like yourself who were born naturally beautiful... just can't understand, Cain. But it's a serious issue for woman! Right, Liz."

I started to laugh and said "I really can't answer that because I don't put much makeup and all that other stuff on."

Merry had a expression that could kill on her face. Then, she said "Fine. For example, take a look at poor Lady Drew Benjamin! She comes from a noble family, but she's miserable about her appearance." pointing to a woman with long bearded orange hair with glasses.

I looked at her trying to remember where I have seen her. Then, it hit me like brink. 'She looks alot like Michelle minus the glasses and branded hair'

That when I noticed Merry Weather coming back over to us with this Drew girl.

When Cain said "hello" to her and blush a bright red. Then, she pushed him and ran off. Merry Weather went off after her and I decide to follow her.

Merry Weather looked at me and asked "Where did she go?"

I looked around and saw her sitting on a bench. "There she is." I said pointing in the direction of where she was.

Merry Weather went up to her and asked "Drew, what's the matter?"

She lifted her head up and said blushing even more "I can't even be around him. I get to nerves."

She looked at me and asked "Who are you?" I smiled at her and said "I'm Liz Meyer. I live with Cain and Merry Weather."

She looked shocked when I said that and said "So, you the girl that's been living at Cain's house."

I smiled at her and said "Yup! Why are you nerves around Cain?" wanting to know why.

She closed her eyes and said "When he looks at me with those golden eyes and angelic face that resembles a religious painting... suddenly I remember how I look,  
and I'm dumb struck."

Merry Weather sat next to her "Drew..."

Then, Drew said "After all, I'm so plain, and I have this dry red hair! If only I was beautiful, I might be more confident."

She looked like she was going to cry and then, I thought to myself 'This time is horrible making people like Drew act like this.' I was about to tell Drew she's fine just the way she is, but I was interubed by someone yelling.

We turn around and see three girls talking. The blonde girl says "Now that you mention it, your acne's gone, and your skin is like a porcelain doll. I hardly recognized you!"

Then, the girl next to the blonde said "It's true! Even youe eyes seem to shine! I heard that you have to special order it from a certain doctor."

As the girls talked and we listened I noticed Drew paying really close attention to their conversation. As the girls finished their conversation I saw something blow near us. Merry Weather picked it up.

I go over to Merry Weather and asked her "What is it?"

She looked up at me and said "I think it's the membership card for that clinic?"

Then, I told her "Ok. Go return it to that girl. She probably doesn't know she dropped it."

Merry Weather smiled and said "Ok." and started running over to the girls.

I went back to go sit next to Drew, when she ran over to Merry Weather and grabbed her arm.

I was a little confused at why she did that. Then, she said "Please! Please, Merry! Give it to me!"

Merry Weather looked at her confused and said "But, that's stealing, isn't?" and then looking at me.

I walked over to them and patted Drew's shoulder. She turned around and looked at me and said "I want so badly to become worthy of Lord Cain! I need the beauty medicine!" I sighed after what she said.

I smiled at her and said "Ok, but let me go tell Cain we're going."

Drew's eyes lit up and smiled and said "Thank you!"

I start walking around to see where Merry Weather, Liz and Drew went.

When I see Liz walking around the opposite way I was walking. "Liz." I say and way my hand to her and she comes over.

She smiled and said "Hi!", but it sounded like she wanted something.

So, I fold my arms and say "What is it?"

She keeped on smiling and said "Well, Merry Weather and I are going with Drew so, see you later." and she ran off, before I could say anything.

I watched her walk away and I was kind of worried to let her and Merry Weather go, but I guess it was to late stop them.

I decided to head back to the carriage and decided to go home and get away from the group of girl that were coming over to me.

I see Drew and Merry Weather by a carriage and walk over to them.

Drew looked a nerves when I came over so, I smiled and said "Well, let's go get beauty medicine." Drew smiled and we all got into the carriage and headed to the clinic.

I get home and sit down on the couch. Then, I see Riff coming into the room and he asked "Where are Miss Merry Weather and Miss Liz?"

I sighed and said "They went with Lady Drew. Should I've stopped them?" hoping they weren't in any trouble.

I heared a chuckle come from Riff and he said "It would be rude to turn down an invitation from Lady Drew and it would be good for Miss Liz to make new friends. This might be a good time to discuss something that's not appropriate for a young woman or a child."

I looked at him and asked "Is it about the Mayfield Incident?"

He nodded his head. "Is it him?" I asked

"The eyewitnesses said that the doctor was a tall, ash-blond man in his twenties." he said.

I closed my eyes and said to myself 'He's back.'

We get to the clinic and have been waiting for fifty minutes. "Um...Liz." It was Drew.

I smiled at her "Yes?" I asked.

She said "I'm sorry you and Merry Weather had to come all the way out here with me."

"It's alright. I wanted to see what this stuff looked like anyway." I said.

That's when someone came out of the doctor's office and said "You may come in now."

Drew got nerves and said "Okay." but before she walked into the office, she turned around and said "You'll wait here, right?" Merry Weather and I smiled at her and said "Of course." Drew walked into the office and the door closed.

Then, Merry Weather asked "Will she be okay?"

I looked at her and said "I don't know."

That's when I felt like someone was watching us. I looked around the room, but I didn't see anything that would let anyone watch us.

A minute later Drew came out all excited "Look! I got the medicine!"

I smiled and Merry Weather said "That's great!" I looked at the medicine and it had little pink pellets in it.

'Weird'

We started to leave and as Merry Weather and Liz talked I heard a someone say "Take care." I looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from and my eyes wide at who it was. It was none other then, Jizabel Disraeli.


	21. Chapter XXI

Chapter Twenty-One

The Return of the Doctor Pt.2

Drew drops Merry Weather and I off at the Manor. As we got in, Cain was waiting for us at the door.

"Merry Weather, it's time for your piano lessons." he said looking at her.

She ran behind me and asked "Are you teaching me?"

Cain got a strict look on his face and said "Yes."

"But, I don't want you, too." she said still staying behind me keeping away from Cain. I decided to stop this little sibling fight before it got worse.

"Cain, do you mind if I teach Merry Weather alittle?" I asked him. He looked at me surpised and then, I saw Merry Weather looking at me kind if surpised, too.

Cain started to smile and say "I'll let you teach some of Merry Weather's piano lessons if you can play the piano."

I sighed and said "Fine."

We go into the room where the piano is, when Merry Weather asked me "Liz, do you know how to play the piano." looking at me kind of confused.

I smiled at her and then, remembered I only know how to do one piece on the piano. 'Thank you, Twilight and Stephenie Meyer.'

"Hey, Liz. Are you ready to play or what?" Cain said to making me kind of mad. I sit down on the bench and try to remember how Bella's Lullaby began. As I remember it, I started to play, when I was playing I noticed Cain coming closer to me, but by the end he was sitting next to me watching my every hand movement on the piano.

When I finally finished, I heard Merry Weather yell "Yay! Liz can teach me."

Then, she ran out of the room and Cain was just looking at the piano. "What?"

I asked him. He looked at me and said "I never heard that. What was that called?"

He looked kind of mad when he asked. I got off the bench and said "That's called Bella's Lullaby!"

I smiled at him and then, asked "So, do you mind if I teach Merry Weather some of her piano lessons."

Cain sighed and said "Sure, but do you know other pieces to play on the piano beside that "Bella's Lullaby"."

I looked at him and then smiled and said "No."

Cain looked at me and then, at Merry Weather who was talking with Madame Flemming outside of the room. "Fine, I'll let you teach her, but I'm going to teach you also." Cain said.

After dinner, I helped Merry Weather get ready for bed.

"Liz is Cain going to let you teach me the piano?" she asked me.

I smiled and said "Yes." Merry Weather hugged me and said "Goodnight, Liz."

I told her goodnight and walked out of her room and walked down stairs. I started walking into the drawing room and I heard Cain and Riff talking, but I didn't know what they we're talking about.

I walk in and they both stopped talking and looked right at me.

"Um... I just wanted to tell you I was going to bed." I said.

"Goodnight." Cain said not looking at me.

"Goodnight, Miss Liz." Riff said smiling. I walked and headed upstairs and went to bed.

I woke up to a knocking sound. I walk to my door and open it. When I opened my door, I felt myself being pulled into something hard. I was half asleep so I cloudn't tell at first, but as I woke up I noticed it was Cain. I rub my eyes and I noticed he was shaking.

"Cain." I said as I tried to pull away from him.

When I tried to pull away, he tighted his hold on me and yelled "Nooooo!" When he screamed I saw Riff and Madame Flemming coming out of their rooms and over to mine.

"Lord Cain." Riff and Madame Flemming said as they both tried to get closer to us. Cain must have seen them come closer because his hold on me got even more tightier and I felt like I couldn't breath.

Then, he yelled "Stay away from us! Don't take her away from me!" I looked up at him kind of confused at what he just said. I looked at Riff and Madame Flemming, then they both looked at each other confused as well.

Then, Riff said "Lord Cain, we're not going to take Miss Liz away, but it looks like she's uncomfortable."

That's when I noticed Cain looking down at me. He touched my cheek, then I felt him loosen his grip on me. Riff and Madame Flemming came over to us.

"Lord Cain, are you alright?" Riff asked. Cain didn't answer him. He just hung his head and walked back to his room with Riff following behind him.

Madame Flemming came over to me and asked "Miss Liz, what happened?" I looked at her with a confused look still on my face and said "I have no clue." shaking my head.

I walked back to my room and noticed Riff was following.

I sit on my bed and I saw Riff standing in front of me and asked "What's wrong, Lord Cain?"

I looked down at the floor and said "Riff, I had a dream with Emmeline and Melediana in it and they told me something was going to happen to Liz. Then, I saw The Doctor holding Liz and then, I woke up and went to her room."

Riff just looked at me and then, he said "Lord Cain, do you think you had this dream because we found out that The Doctor is back."

I looked up at Riff and said "Maybe."

After last night, I tried to ask Cain happened,but he wouldn't talk with me or even look at me. Then, I tried to ask Riff what was wrong with Cain and he told me, what Cain told him last night and now I understood why he did that last night. I would do it, too.

I finished talking with Riff, I decided to go look for Cain. I go into the garden and see him sitting near the fountain. I walk over to him and sit down next to him. He didn't look at me and just hung his head.

I looked up at the sky and started to say "Cain, Riff told me why you did that last night. I understand why you did it. I would do it, too. So, don't push me way just because of that." I noticed Cain was looking at me, now with his eyes wide. I smiled at him.

When I smiled at him, he got up and pulled me up. Then, he pulled me into a hug and then he did something I never expected he would do. He kissed me. My cheeks blush a deep red and I pushed him away from me. After, I pushed him I noticed Riff coming over to us.

"Lord Cain. Miss Liz, there are letters from Lady Drew." Riff saird handing us each a letters. I opened my letter and Drew invited Cain and I to her house this afternoon.

Cain grabbed my letter from my hand and handed them back to Riff and said "We're not going." I grabbed the letters from Riff and asked "Why aren't we going?"

Cain looked at me and whispered in my ear "We have to talk about what just happened."

I blushed a little and then, said "Fine. I'll just go." Then, Cain yelled "No."

I yelled back "Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Fine, we'll go." Cain yelled. I smiled and then, ran inside so, I wouldn't have to have that conversation with Cain.

'I hate those conversations.'

We get to Drew's house that afternoon. Drew's parents seemed really nice. When Drew came to meet us, she looked completely different from yesterday. I was shocked! Her freckles disappeared, her hair was lighter, and her skin was white, but it looked like a sick kind of white. I looked over at Cain to see his expression and his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. I don't know what came over me, but I stomped on his foot to change his expression. He looked at me and he was pretty mad.

"Lady Drew, thank you for inviting us." Cain said kissing her hand. Drew blushed when he kissed her hand.

Then, Drew's mother tapped her shoulder and said "Drew, why do don't you go and change." Drew looked at her mother and then, at me.

She grabbed my hand and said "Liz, I'll show you my room." She dragged me upstairs to her room, as she changed I noticed the beauty medicine was half gone.

"Drew, how much of this medicine did you take?" I asked.

She came out with a pompadour style dress on and said "Only a little bit."

I pointed to the medicine and said in a sacaced voice "Only a little bit."

She looked at me and very rude "I won't give you any of my medicine even if you are jealous of my new beauty. I never want to go back to being my old pathetic self!" Drew sat down in front of her mirror and started brushing her hair. I was starting to yell at her for what she just said, when I noticed around her eyes that her skin was red.

She must have noticed, too because her eyes wided and yelled "What? My face! My face is on fire! My face..."

The she screamed and did something I didn't expect.

I sat in the dining hall with Drew's parents waiting for Drew and Liz to come down. When I heard a scream.

That's when Drew's father said "That came from my daughter's room!" I got out of my seat and ran upstairs to Drew's room and all I was thinking when I was run to the room was

'Please let Liz be alright!'

I get to Drew's room and see Drew's body on the floor with blood on her face. Then, I see something that reminded me of my nightmare. The Doctor holding Liz with his bloody scalpel at her neck.

Then, he said "You seem in fine spirits, my dear, beautiful Earl."

I yelled at him "Doctor! Stop this!"

He smiled his wicked smile and said "I want you to writhe in misery... when this girl suffers the same fate as Drew... Cain."

My eyes wided and I looked at Liz who looked scared, then, I saw The Doctor jump out the window with Liz.

I ran to the window and yelled "Wait! Let Liz go!"


	22. Chapter XXII

Chapter Twenty-Two

Viola of the Masks

I watched The Doctor take Liz into a carriage and head off somewhere. I was going to go after them, when I see a glass bottle and a membership card. I grabbed them and told one of the maids to take the glass bottle and the membership card to Riff. So, he could analyze the medicine.

Then, I run out of the Benjamin household and go after The Doctor and save Liz.

I sit in the carriage and try to think of a way to get away from this phyco.

Then, I hear him say "There is no way for you to escape."

I looked at him and he just smiled. "I'll find one." I said really pissed off.

As I said that I noticed him coming closer to me. He grabbed my chin and brought my face closer to his. Then, I saw him grab something from his pocket and covered my mouth with it and I passed out.

I wake up and see that I'm in a cage hanging over what looks to be a pool. Then, I hear someone talking. I look behind me and see a girl with a very weird mask on.

I wasn't paying attention to her until she said "At last the 'spell' will be complete."

I looked at her confused and asked "Spell?"

She looked up at me and said "When the medicine completes its beautification of the girls who drink it... the power of their beauty gathers in the eyes. Then, I take out the eyeballs containing the beauty of six people and..."

That's when I saw the Doctor coming. The girl in the mask turned around and finished "...on the night of the full moon, you'll call upon the demons, and the ritual will be complete.  
I will finally be able to change my ugly face into a beautiful one... for you, my beloved Doctor."

I watched those two and it seemed really sick to me. I didn't want to look at them. Then, I noticed The Doctor looking at holding the medicine glass.

I gave him a confused look and then, he said "And I think I will make you the sixth person."

"No, I don't want to." I said to him like a little kid.

Then, I heard a shoot.

I finally find where The Doctor and Liz are and I see and another girl with a Mask on. Then, I heard The Doctor say he was going to make Liz drink the medicine. Anger came over me when he said that and I shoot straight at the glass.

"Long time no see, Doctor. I guess I accidentally wasted your precious medicine." I said

I looked to see who shoot at the glass and it was Cain. So, I said "Finally, you showed up."

Cain was about to say something back at me, when we heard The Doctor laugh.

We both looked at him and he said looking at Cain "You think I care how much you waste? There's plenty more. The pool beneath your princess is filled entirely of the medicine. Shall we test some pure, undiluted liquid on her?"

I looked down at the pool and got nerves, knowing The Doctor would do it. Then, I looked at Cain and he was shocked at what The Doctor said.

Then, The Doctor said "Now, please hand over your gun. You don't want her to be dropped into the medicine, do you?"

To my shock Cain handed over his gun to The Doctor.

So, I yelled at him "Cain! You idiot!"

I started kicking at the cage door.

I handed The Doctor my gun and I heard Liz yell at me. Then, I noticed The Doctor coming over and pulled his scaple out and put it to my neck.

As he put the scaple to my neck he said "Yes, it's better not to resist, Cain. Your golden eyes are dangerously alluring, like poison. It makes me want to cut open your pale skin and expose your bright red beating heart. I would preserve your heart along with your eyes in embalming fluid. Once you've been silenced... will my pain cease?"

After he said that something fell into the medicine.

I looked up at the cage and the door was gone.

I keeped kicking the door and I noticed The Doctor put a scaple to Cain's neck and I kicked even harder at the door. Then, all of a sudden the cage door fell into the pool. As the door fell into the pool The Doctor and Cain both looked up at me.

I looked down at the cage door that was now in the pool of medicine I started to laugh as in sunk into the pool. I looked at The Doctor and Cain and they had a shocked expression. Then, I did something very stupid. I jumped out of the cage and hit the ground hard.

When I saw Liz jump out of the cage and hit the ground. I wanted to run over and see if she was alright, but I had to find a way to get away from The Doctor. Then, just like that The Doctor turned around and I got away from him and ran over to Liz and I noticed she was getting up.

"Liz, are you alright?" I asked her, helping her get up. She looked at me and hugged me and I noticed she was shaking. I held her tigher to try and make her stop shaking. Then, I saw The Doctor with a container with eye balls in it and handed it to the girl in the mask.

Then, she said looking at Liz and I "One more pair! After we make that girl drink the medicine and take out her eyes, we'll have six pairs! I will be beautifully reborn..." she then, ran and hugged The Doctor.

"Doctor! Then we can be happy."

"Hmmph...!" I looked Liz who said that and then, she said "Why do you believe anything that man tells you?"

The girl looked at us and said questionably "Huh?"

Before Liz could say anything else. I put my fingers on her lips and stopped her.

I decided to say what I wanted to say to her "No matter how many people you kill, you still won't become beautiful. That man has no human emotions. He's the Devil. He's using you to commit senseless murders. And he's doing it fulfill some terrible scheme of his own!"

The girl yelled "You lie! The Doctor saved me when everyone else shunned me! I won't be confused by your petty lies! See! I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU!" she grabbed a knife from behind her and ran straight for us, but before she could get to us. I saw Riff push her away from us.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Lord Cain and Miss Liz." he said kicking the knife away from the girl.

When Riff pushed the girl in the mask. I noticed her mask fell off. She turned around and she had a huge scar on the right side of her face.

Cain looked a little shocked and asked "Are you Violet Maria Taylor?"

I looked up at Cain and asked "Who's that?"

He looked down at me and said "There was an incident a few years ago. When Violet Maria Taylor's younger sister stole her fiance, Violet tried to throw acid into her sister's face. But during the scuffle, she accidentally burned herself instead. Is that you?" Cain asked her.

After, Cain asked her. She looked like she was lost in her own world and then, yelled "NO! MY PARENTS KEPT ME LOCKED UP BECAUSE I WAS BORN UGLY! ONCE THE SPELL IS COMPLETE, I'LL BE BEAUTIFUL AGAIN!"

Then, I noticed Riff pull out a piece of paper and said "This is no medicine. The substances in this medicine are countless parasitic insect eggs. A species as yet unknown." handing Cain the piece of paper.

Cain read it and said "I see... After entering the body, the eggs hatch and proceed to absorb the host's nutrients in order to grow. Some collect behind the eyeballs and some burst forth from the tissue... although they do perish when they come in contect with oxygen. So that's why you were collecting the eyes! To get rid of evidence and to collect data from your experiment."

The Doctor just smiled his wicked smile and said "Yes, this is merely an experiment about parasitic insects. The sample size was six people. Use any methods necessary. Those were our orders. And the sixth sample was to be obtained today..."

Then, The Doctor started walking over to us.

Viola got up off the ground and ran staright for The Doctor. Then, what happened to Drew happened to Viola. Blood bursted from her face and died.

All three of us we're shocked and I said "So, I wasn't the sixth person, but Viola was." The Doctor went over to Viola's body and took out her eyes and then, his assistant threw something on the ground and smoke came out of it.

"My work here is finished. Today was just my way of paying my respects to you and your princess. I will save the pleasure of killing you for next time."

The Doctor said as they got away. Cain was going to go after him, but Riff and I stopped him and then, Cain yelled "DOCTOR! DON'T THINK YOU CAN KEEP THIS UP! I WON'T LET YOU SHED ANY MORE INNOCENT BLOOD!"

But, whatever The Doctor said only Cain could here it. Cain's eyes wided and he was breathing heavy.

I had a feeling that something horrifying would happen soon.


	23. Chapter XXIII

Chapter Twenty-Three

Meeting the Cromwells

It's been about a week since the incednt with The Doctor and Cain and I haven't really talked to each other since then. And there is one reason for that, Ariadne. She has been over since the incedent and when ever Cain and I are alone she grabs Cain and takes him away. I hate her so much!

~ Knock ~ Knock ~ Knock ~

I go to my bedroom door and open it. To my surpise, it was Cain. He smiled with a a sleepy face and said "Get packed."

I looked at him with a confused look and asked "Why?"

He grabbed me and moved me close to him and kissed my forehead. I was still confused.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me and said "We're going on a trip."

Then, he grabbed my chin and pulled me into a kiss. For the second time he surpised me with a kiss, but this time I wanted his lips on mine, but as I started to lose myself into the kiss, Cain pulled away.

As, Cain pulled away, I heard the faint sound of giggling coming from the hallway.

Cain turned around to face the doorway of my room and said "Mary Weather go to your and pack for the trip."

I started to laugh and then, I asked Cain "Where is our trip, too."

He stood at my doorway and said before he left to pack "The Butterfly Mansion."

As he left, I gave him another confused look.

Ever since, we got in the carriage, I had a feeling my ass was going to hurt. God, I hate being right. I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"What is it Mary Weather?" I asked her. She didn't say anything, but just pointed at Cain. I looked over at him and noticed he was breathing heavy and sweating.

I go over to sit next to him and try to wake him up, but as I sat down next to him. He woke up and he looked really sick.

I put my hand on his shoulder and ask "What's wrong, Cain."

He looked at me and rubbed his eyes and said "Nothing. Just Motion Sickness."

'No kidding.' I said to myself hoping the pain in my ass was going to stop.

Then, Mary Weather asked "Are we almost there?"

Cain looked at her, smiled and said "We should beto see able to see the manor soon! This entire forest belongs to the Cromwell family." as Cain said this he started looking out window and stopped talking. I had a feeling something was bothering him. As I was about to say something the carriage came a stop, making me fall off the seat.

"Liz, are you alright?" Mary Weather yelled.

"I'll be fine. My butt just hurts."

'Even more, now' I said to myself.

I noticed Cain got out of the carriage and heard the carriage driver say "Sorry, sir. Something flew in front of the carriage. I thought for a moment that it was a large red butterfly... I didn't run it over."

"A Butterfly?" I asked questionably getting out of the carriage. It wasn't a butterfly, but a girl in kimono.

'How can you get that confused with butterfly?' I asked myself. I walk over to the girl despite Cain from trying to stop me.

I touched the girl shoulder and her head popped up scaring me, but the thing that creeped me out the most was that she a had a bird in her mouth.

Then, the driver yelled "Sh-She's possessed...! It's the japanese girl from Lord Cormwell's mansion..."

The girl looked shocked and got up from the ground and screamed and came at me. Before, Cain could get to me another man with a flashy jacket grab me and pull me towards him. He then, streached out his hand and snapped his fingers in front of the girl and she fell on the ground. I looked up at the man and he looked oddly familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

He smiled at me and let me go up the girl in the kimono and turn and looked at Cain and said "If you know this girl... then, like me, you must be a guest of the Cromwell family." and turn back around and walked away.

Cain and Mary Weather came over to me. "Liz, are you hurt?" Mary Weather asked.

I smiled at her not to make her or Cain worry "I'm just fine." Cain grabbed my wrist and I noticed he was following the flashy dressed man.

As, we followed him, we came to a huge house so, I asked "Cain, is this the butterfly mansion?" Cain didn't look at me as he said "Yes"

Somehow, Mary Weather was in front of us now and she squelled "Cain, Liz! Look at all the butterflies! Is that why they call it the butterfly mansion?" But, I noticed Cain was looking at the tower.

We get inside the mansion and are greeted by man the same age as Cain's Uncle Neil.

"Cain, I hardly recognize you. It's been 10 years since I last saw you."

He looked at Mary Weather "Oh, and this must be Mary Weather, who I've heard so much about. How lovely she is!"

He smiled and then, looked at me questionably "And you are?" he asked me.

"I'm Liz Meyer." I said. He still looked at me questionably and then, looked at Cain and then, back at me.

Then, he said "Cain, is this your fiancee."

I looked at Cain thinking to myself "He better say 'no'"

"No, uncle. She a friend of mine. I invited her." Cain said.

Before, anyone could say anything someone yelled "LUKIA'S NOT IN HER ROOM? WHY DID YOU LET HER LEAVE, WALKEN?" All four of us looked at the staircase from where the yelling came from.

A woman around her early thirties looked at us and said in calm voice "Oh, we have guests?"

'Wow! How can you not know you have guest? She is a total blonde.' I said to myself. Then, I had a feeling someone was watching me from behind. I turn around and notice the man from earlier looking at me. He walked passed me and started walking up the stairs.

Then, I heard Mrs. Cromwells call the man 'Mr. Crehador.'

'Crehador? He must be relative of Miss. Crehador, the book keeper.' Well, I was thinking this a doll with a broken head fell on the ground. Mary Weather screamed.

And a kid in a potato bag was standing on the raling with an axe in his hand and said "It's an evil spirit! Lukia is possessed by an evil spirit! Foolish Intruders! Leave this cursed place..." I noticed Cain walking to kid and grabbed him my his shirt, took his mask of and started choking him with the rope that kept his mask on.

Cain let go of the boy when Mrs. Cromwell yelled. She grabbed the boy by his shoulder and then, squeezed his shoulder.

Then, Mrs. Cromwell said "Please excuse my son. He's Lukia's stepbrother.

Emile, apologize to Lord Cain, Miss Liz Meyer, and Miss Mary Weather...!"

As she said this Emile screamed "Ow! Ow! Owww!" Emile looked at all of us and then, went up to Mary Weather first. He shouck her and as the shook hands. He put a spider in her hands.

Mary Weather screamed and Emile yelled and laughed "Gotcha!" He ranaway and Mary Weather started chaing after him. Cain and I looked at each other watching Mary Weather chase Emile. Then, Mrs. Cromwell left.

Lord Cromwell smiled at us and said "Well, Cain. Why don't we catch up?" Cain looked at me with a questionable look in his eyes.

I smiled at both of them and said "I'll go look for Mary Weather and Emile." I went to the direction that Mary Weather and Emile ran.


	24. Chapter XXIV

Chapter Twenty-Four

Meeting Madame Butterfly

I went the way Mary Weather and Emile ran to, but as I was walking I somehow got lost in the garden.

"Damn it! Where am I?" scracthing my head. I looked around and noticed the fountain from earliar, so I decided to go over there and maybe find Mary Weather and Emile.

I walk up to the fountain and noticed another Japanese woman sitting next to the fountain. I start walking up to her, but she turned around. She smiled at me and said in japanese "Konnichiha"

I looked at her kind of confused at what she said, so I just said "Hi."

She smiled and said "How may I help you?"

I just looked at her for a couple of second still confused 'Wasn't she talking in Japanese a few minutes ago?'

"Yes, I was speaking Japanese, but I noticed you didn't understand." she said.

My eyes went wide and I yelled "You read my mind?"

She chuckled and said "Yes, now, how may I help you?"

I was still shock that she read my mind at I couldn't answer. A couple seconds went by and I answered her.

"I'm looking for two little kids both with blonde hair, ones a boy, the other a girl." I told her

"Oh! Yes! They are near the Sakura tree." she said pointing to the treey with pink flowers on it.

I looked at the tree and yelled "Wow! It's so pretty!"

The woman laughed and asked "Have you ever seen a Sakura tree?"

I looked at her and smiled and said "Yes, I have! In Washington D.C.!"

She looked at me surpised and said "You're from America."

"Yup! I was born in New Orleans, Louisiana." I told her.

She still looked at me surpised and then, smiled and said something that confused me "No wonder that boy is so, connected to you." Then, after she said that, the birds in the trees around the fountain flew out scaring the shit out of me.

I breathed in and out and looked at the woman and she was gone. Then, I felt a tapping on shoulder. I turned around and saw the man that helped me out earlier.

"Oh! Hello!" I said still kind of jumpy.

He looked at me and asked "What are you doing out here?"

I looked back at the fountain then, back at him and said "I was looking for the little girl that was with me."

He grabbed my hand and was leading me back to the Mansion.

"Let me go! I have to find Mary Weather!" I yelled.

He turned me around, smiled and said "She's already back inside with that young man." He seemed to be telling the truth to me so, I followed him inside.

He took me to my room and when we got there he stopped at the door.

"Thank You!" I said. I looked up at him and I noticed his face was really closed to mine. He grabbed my chin and kissed me. I was shocked, but he pulled away, when I heard someone call my name.

I looked over and it was Cain.


	25. Chapter XXVI

Chapter Twenty-Five

The Seance Begins

"Cain!" I yelled surpised to see him standing there.

Then, I heard Mr. Crehador chuckled and saw Cain glare at him Mr. Crehador grabbed my hand and kissed it and said "Have a good night." And he left.

Cain was just stood there looking at me. I looked at my feet trying to think of something to say. Then, I saw Cain walk past me.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He stopped and said "Going to see what the Cromwells are doing." without even turning around to look at me. And started to walk away.

I decided to follow him. It was really quiet. He must have known I was following because he would glance at me every few minutes. I just kept looking down at my feet, feeling bad about what happened

'Wait! Why should I feel bad. Mr. Crehador kissed me. So, it's not my fault." I said to myself.

I bumped in Cain. "Why did you stop?" I asked him.

He covered my mouth and pointed to the door next to him. We both peeked into the crack of the door that was open and saw Mrs. Cromwell and Mr. Crehador together in a lover's embrace.

Cain whispered in my ear "It seems he has a new lover."

I blushed a little, but made sure he didn't see it and then, smacked the back of his head. He turned around and finally looked at me, but glared.

I smiled but, then heard Mrs. Cromwell say "And look!" showing Mr. Crehador what looked to be like a prefume bottle and said again, "I finally got it...! And with this... tonight we can ... finally get rid of that annoying woman's possessed daughter Lukia...!" Then, the door shut.

I looked at Cain and asked him "Cain, they are going to kill Lukia."

Cain turned around and looked at me and said "Yes. Now, let's go. They are going to come out and I don't want them to see us." he grabbed my hand and dragged me.

We walked into a small room. Cain closed the door, but just enough so, we could see what was going on. We waited for a couple minutes and saw both Mr. Crehador and Mrs. Cromwell leave the room and walked down the hallway to another room. Cain and I both creeped out of the small room we were in and went down the hallway to the room those two went in.

Cain went to the door and opened it a little so, we could peek inside.

"Thank you all for waiting. Let us begin... the seance.." it was Mr. Crehador who was talking "... Lukia... I, Dominic Crehador... will drive out the evil spirit that possess your soul..." He sounded kind of stupid right now. I looked at Cain and noticed he was looking at me.

So, I whispered "What?"

Cain gave me a smirk and whispered back "Your lover is strange." I was getting annoyed at what he was saying and smacked him in the back of the head again. When I smacked him, there was a bolt of lighting. We both looked at the window and saw red butterflies outside.

'That is weird.' I said to myself.

I looked at Cain and he looked transfixed on the butterflies. Just then, I heard a nosie behind us. I looked around and it was the servent from early that Mrs. Cromwell slapped. He scared the shit out of me. I started pulling on Cain's sleeve, still looking scared at the servent.

I finally got back Cain's attention, her looked at me and whispered "What is it, Liz?" He turned around and looked at the servent. Trust me this guy must have been a fighter or something because he was a shit house.

He looked at both me and Cain and said "It's not safe to walk around at night, you two."

I just laughed still scared as shit. He pointed to the door and Cain and I both walked in.

Then, I heard Mr. Cromwell yell shocked "Cain! Miss Liz!"

Cain strached his head and looked at his uncle and said "Hello, Uncle Leonard... I knew there was something strange going on. Are you trying to keep this seance from me because it's forbidden among Christian?"

As I looked at Cain surpised alittle that he was a Christian, I noticed Mr. Crehador looking at me. His face went a little pale, but he shook it and gave me a pissy look.

Cain must have noticed because then, he pointed at Mr. Crehador and said "And now I remember who you are... "Crehador"."

Mr. Crehador just laughed and said "It seems to be useless to hide anything from you. Yes, this is a forbidden seance." Then, he walked over to the small table, but he was still staring at me and it seemed like he didn't want me here. It was freaking me out.

Cain grabbed my hand and started to tighten his grip.

We listened to Cain's Uncle's explaintion for the seance. As he finished his story, I saw Emile come over to us with a hammer and stake, like was Van Helsing or something.

Then, I heard Mr. Crehador clear his throat and say "We must get started, now. Or we will have to wait again."

Then, I heard from Cain what I thought I didn't, but I know I did "Please allow us to participate, as well."

Pointing to me too. I shook my head 'no'.

Cain looked surpised to say the least so, tighted his grip more on my hand and asked "Why not, Liz?"

I shook my head 'no', again and said very fast "I have seen to many movies that involve shit like this and something bad always happens."

Cain let go of my hand and said "Alright."

Then, I heard Cain's uncle say "Crehador... you will save Lukia."

Mr. Crehador just bowed his head and said "Of course. After all, I'm responsible for her condition. A magically warded three-legged table and... this time I brought the real thing instead of a crystal ball." lifting the sheet from the small table. I gasped at what was under the sheet. It was a skull.

I noticed once again Mr. Crehador looking at me, but right when I looked at him, he turned to everyone standing at the small table.

"Now, the all four of you hold hands and remember don't let go until the seance is over." Mr. Cheador said. Everyone listened to him and held hands. I watched as Mr. Crehador was summoning the spirit and then, I looked at Cain who looked annoyed listening to him.

Then, a sound of thunder came scaring me and then, a bolt of lighting came. Just then, I heard breathing sound. I looked over and saw that the breathing sound was coming from Lukia. It was a slow and deep breathing.

As the breathing slowed down I heard a familiar voice, it sounded like the woman from the fountain., but it was coming from Lukia.

Then, Mr. Crehador asked Lukia "Who are you? Why did you possess this girl?" Lukia stood up from her chair and looked at Mr. Crehador and yelled "You stupid man! I told you when you first arrived that I'm protecting them!"

Then, Lukia looked at Mr. Crehador, then, at Cain and the Cromwells and then, at me.

She looked surpised to see me. "Why is she here? I told you that when she came here to not allow her to participate in this." Lukia said to Mr. Crehador pointing at me.

I looked at them and then, at Cain who was just as confused as I was.


End file.
